Fruition  Part two of The Dawning of Faith
by LJlashlarue
Summary: The further adventures of the slayers and their friends; and their enemies as well.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to "The Dawning of Faith". I've edited it a bit to make it conform to the "M" category. It does have a bit of sex in it, and some violence, but it's not extreme in either category. I do hope that you enjoy it, and please let me know if you do.

"Fruition"

Chapter One

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife…"_

Still fearing that he was dreaming it all, Giles embraced Rona and kissed her as the assembled Slayers cheered.

"Pay up," Amanda said to Kennedy. Kennedy handed her some money.

"I really thought the straight bit was an act," Kennedy admitted, "but I guess she meant it, huh?"

"Looks like," Amanda agreed, "but it doesn't seem to be contagious." The two instructors looked at Dawn and Faith, and Buffy and Willow, who were standing with the happy couple.

"God, I hope not, but they do look happy, don't they?"

"All of them," Amanda said, "I'm a little jealous."

"He or she is out there, Mandy," Kennedy promised, "you're too great a catch to be alone forever. Of course, it might help if you weren't quite so picky."

"I'm not picky, I just refuse to be a flavor of the week, Ken," Amanda corrected.

"At least you're bi, it's tougher for the straight girls, it's not like they're knee-deep in men around here. Hell, Rona just bagged the only live one."

"Not quite," corrected Amanda, her eyes fastening on Richard Blake.

"Doc? Damn girl, you aim high! His daughter is not that much younger than you are."

"But I'm not his daughter, am I? You've seen what he drives, he likes high-performance models, and with Buffy and Faith off the table, I'm the supercar around here." Kennedy gave the tall Slayer a frankly appraising look.

"I can maybe settle down, Mandy…" Kennedy suggested. Amanda laughed.

"No you can't, and it was fun, once, but I'm just not bent that way, babe. And besides, I don't want to have to kick Candace's ass, she's a good troop. You should make an honest woman out of her Ken," Amanda advised.

"Maybe…" mused Kennedy.

"Reception time," Amanda announced, "time to go to work."

Doctor Blake had arranged the reception, and there was a large tent erected on the athletic field.

"Good Lord, Richard," Giles said in awe as he gazed at the array of food and drink.

"You're welcome," Blake said, "and this is nothing, wait 'till my girl gets married," he promised.

"I look forward to it, although I feel a great sympathy for your prospective son-in-law," Giles replied.

"Might not be a son, I think Rachel might favor the ladies. Me, I don't care, as long as she's happy. Hell, maybe she'll bag a Slayer." The two men looked over to where Rachel was talking animatedly with several of the younger Slayers.

"Could be," Giles mused, "there does seem to be a very high incidence of Sapphic inclination amongst the Slayers, doesn't there?"

"Not many men could handle a relationship with a woman so much more powerful than they are, Rupert. You can, obviously, and please accept my congratulations again, Rona is a peach!"

"Indeed she is," Giles murmured as he gazed at his bride, who was resplendent in an ivory gown.

"Doctor Ricky," Amanda cajoled as she joined them, "you promised to let me drive her…" Blake's eyes flicked over to Giles, who smiled knowingly. Amanda was the best driver of the Slayers, and Dr. Blake appreciated her skill.

"No Richard, not many men could handle it," he said, "best of luck old son."

"I suppose I did, Amanda. Did you read the manual?" Blake asked her.

"I memorized it. Ask me anything," she promised.

"How do you engage launch control?"

"Mannetino to 'stability control off', engage neutral, hold brake and engage first, keep on the brake and floor the throttle, hold the throttle down and release the brake. And be ready to upshift…" she answered. Blake's eyes gleamed.

"Let's go, Mandy," he said as he took her arm; they hurried towards the front of the house.

"You're done for, you lucky bastard," a grinning Giles said to his back. A few moments later the shriek of the Ferrari overpowered the music, briefly.

"Where's Daddy going?" asked Rachel.

"Amanda is taking her for a spin," Giles answered.

"I like Amanda," Rachel allowed, "but I don't think I'll be able to call her 'Mom'."

"I shouldn't think so, no. If that transpires, Rachel, will you be okay with it?" Giles asked her.

"Daddy should be happy, and Mandy can take care of him just like he can take care of her. Besides, have you _seen_ her legs?"

"Conflict of interest, perhaps?" Giles asked.

"Not really, that would just be too weird. Besides, there are plenty more where Mandy came from," Rachel cast a hungry gaze over the Slayers.

"Errr, Rona is taken as well, you understand," Giles put forth. Rachel kissed his cheek.

"Rupert, I'd never poach from you! You're family! Besides, Rona is as straight as a Slayer can be, and with Buffy and Faith out of the running you've nothing to worry about."

"So it's true then, Slayers are inclined towards women for affection?" Giles asked.

"The whole essence of their power is female, so of course they are. And where will they find a male to measure up? I've heard of Angel and Spike, but they're gone, apparently. That kind of leaves you and Dad, and you're Rona's, and I pity the dumb bitch who tries to pry Daddy from Amanda. I'm happy to be able to roam around the rest of the Slayers, but I have to say that Dawn does things to me."

"Faith might do things to you as well," cautioned Giles.

"No shit. That's one relationship that no one is ever going to test, and Buffy and Willow is another. Any of those four could level a city, and Dawn and Willow could do worse. Nope, I'll just admire them from afar. I'll find my Slayer, or she'll find me. Now then Uncle Rupert, you should go find yours. Congratulations, and I love you!" Giles smiled at her, and joined his bride.

Dawn and Faith, and Buffy and Willow were standing together off to one side. They were all quite happy for Giles, and both couples wondered if they might be able to wed some day.

"Hell, I say we get Giles to officiate, and make our own freakin' rules," Faith proclaimed. "I don't give a damn what the world at large thinks, for us it will be real. Right?"

"Faith…" Dawn whispered to her.

"Yeah Babe?"

"Fuck me, please."

"Later B, Will," said Faith as she scooped up Dawn and ran off.

"Will?" began Buffy.

"37 and then 52, let's go to the gym," Willow replied. They left the party too.

"Where are my Matrons of honor off to?" Rona asked as she wrapped her arms around Giles' neck.

"Personal business, I expect," a blushing Giles answered her. Rona grinned dazzlingly.

"They'll be back, but I'm not waiting for them to open gifts, come along darling," she took his hand and led him to the gift table, where the other slayers and a few guests were waiting.

"May I kiss the Groom?" asked Lisa, Dr. Blake's nurse.

"Sure, just don't use him up," cautioned Rona.

"Oh, you can't use it up, Rona, a good one will always grow back," Lisa assured her, and she planted a thorough kiss on the flabbergasted Rupert Giles. "I'll see you two after the honeymoon," Lisa promised.

"Rona dearest, is there something you'd like to tell me?" asked Giles tentatively.

"Relax and enjoy, love," Rona answered, "Momma knows best."

_"I love my life,"_ Giles thought fervently, as they began opening their gifts.

"Oh God baby…" breathed Dawn, her face buried in Faith's neck as Faith held her against the wall in their room. Faith's fingers by now knew every bit of Dawn, and Faith loved nothing in the world half so much as seeing Dawn's face as she came.

"I love you Dawnie," Faith promised as she felt Dawn shudder and clench her fingers, "with all of my heart."

"I know you do," Dawn gasped, "now up against the wall, Slayer!"

"Buffy! Oh, Goddess!" cried Willow.

"About time you admitted that," Buffy said, "but I'm not finished with you yet…"

Buffy had recovered from the initial shock of Willow's astounding sexuality and found a more than adequate response in herself.

Willow was very, very, happy.

"That's it Mandy!" Blake praised. "Dead on the apex!" Dr. Blake raised his hand in salute as the Ferrari blazed past the Police car on the side of the road. All of the law enforcement officers in the area knew his car by both sight and sound, and as his skill in the exotic machine had saved many lives, including several cops, they never bothered him. They did however block side roads when he was on the move; they were after all responsible for public safety. "We need to get you your competition license, Mandy. How would you feel about running LeMans with me?'

"The 24 Hours? In her?"

"Yes to the 24 Hours, but not in her. You see, she has this evil twin sister…" Amanda felt a tingle in her sensitive parts.

"Where is this bitch?" she demanded.

"My house," he answered, and Amanda whipped the car about…

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Amanda as Blake peeled the cover off of the car in his garage. The vehicle resembled the Scuderia, but it was blacker than black, and lower, wider, and meaner looking. Amanda ran her hands over the gleaming carbon fiber skin. "Let's do it," she said emphatically.

"Great! I'll enroll you in the school and arrange time off with Giles," enthused Richard.

"Okay," agreed Amanda, "but that's not what I was talking about." She wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a kiss that left him on his tiptoes.

"Mandy, I…" he protested half-heartedly.

"Yeah, you're as old as my Dad," Amanda forestalled him, "but you're not my Dad, and we belong together and you know it. I promise to be gentle."

"_Well," _thought Blake,_" if I die, I die. But I'm not fool enough to walk away from her. I hope Rachel understands."_

"Wanna dance?" Karen asked Rachel at about the same time Amanda was ambushing her father.

"Love to," replied a smiling Rachel. Several pairs of eyes watched them start to dance, and plans were made to cut in.

Faith and Dawn rejoined the party looking content.

"Congratulations to you both," Faith said in greeting to the newlyweds, "you know Rona, if you don't take good care of my man G here, we're gonna have words."

"No worries boss," promised Rona, "I'd rather have you kick my ass than hurt my baby here."

"I should probably resent being treated like a child by you two youngsters, but I must admit that I find the whole thing oddly comforting and quite touching," admitted Giles.

"That's 'cause you're Slayer-whipped," Dawn informed him, "I know all about that."

"Me too," said Willow muzzily as she arrived with Buffy's help. Faith flashed Buffy a thumbs-up. It turned out that for the long haul, Slayers were the horses to bet on.

"Let us know when you're ready for your honeymoon," Dawn told them, "Willow and I are taking care of the transportation."

"I don't suppose you'd care to tell us where you're sending us?" Giles asked again.

"You just have to trust us," Buffy said.

"I suppose so," Giles replied, "well then, is it time for a spot of music, beloved?"

"Yes please!" Rona enthused. Giles moved off to get his guitar.

"I'm happy for you Rona," Buffy said seriously, "but…"

"I know," Rona broke in, "I know. You four love him as much as I do, but in a different way. I know what will happen if I don't treat him right, but really, you don't need to worry. I love me some Rupert Giles, now let's go listen to my man."

"I just realized something," Dawn said with a smile.

"What's that babe?" Faith asked.

"Well, if we were to give them monogrammed luggage, when you read the tag it would sound like you were choking… RG-RG…"

"I didn't eat you out enough," Faith admitted.

"Impossible to do," Dawn declared.

"I can't hear this," Buffy protested feebly.

"We can hear you," Dawn told her.

"Oh God. Screw it, I give up. We can hear you too. And we listen. Happy?" Buffy confessed

"Sure am," Faith confirmed as she cupped Dawn's breast and grinned.

"We'll talk about this later. Or not," Buffy insisted, "let's go listen to Giles." Willow winked at Faith and Dawn as they moved off.

"You're right, something about her gets to me," Faith said to Dawn as they watched Buffy and Willow move off. "You sure about this, Dawnie?"

"The four of us are unique," Dawn replied, "and Buffy isn't _really_ my sister. Our lives have been complex. Besides, I know you've always wanted her, and Willow… well, Will is a woman's woman."

"Dawn, you are the most wonderful thing on earth," Faith said earnestly.

"Thanks, let's go listen to the music."

"Thank you all for coming," Giles said as he adjusted the microphone, "and for not laughing," he added with a grin. Lisa gave him a look that rendered him momentarily speechless. "This song is for my lovely wife, and for any others here who are in love."

_My first, my last, my everything,  
And the answer to all my dreams.  
You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star.  
My kind of wonderful, that's what you are._

Giles poured his love for Rona into his music…

_I know there's only, only one like you_  
_There's no way they could have made two._  
_You're, you're all I'm living for_  
_Your love I'll keep for evermore._  
_You're the first, my last, my everything._

_In you I've found so many things,_  
_A love so new, only you could bring._  
_Can't you see if you,_  
_You'll make me feel this way,_  
_You're like a first morning dew on a brand new day._

_I see so many ways that I can love you,_  
_'Till the day I die..._  
_You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream._  
_You're my first, my last, my everything._

_I know there's only one, only one like you_  
_There's no way they could have made two._  
_Girl, you're my reality._  
_But I'm lost in a dream,_  
_You're the first, you're the last, my everything._

Tears were running down his cheeks as he finished the song, his gaze firm upon his new bride. Rona ran to him and lifted him off his feet in a hug.

"Is it too late to fight for him?" Buffy asked.

"Yup," Dawn answered, "but we recorded this."

"Yo, witches," Rona said as she carried Giles over to them, "send us away or watch me devour him right here."

Buffy and Willow paled, Faith laughed, Dawn looked pensive.

"Just give us a minute," Willow said, and she took Dawn's hands.

Willow's eyes went dark, and her hair lightened a bit as a wind stirred through the pavilion.

"We love you," Buffy said as Dawn's eyes flared.

Giles and Rona found themselves in a small grove of cherry trees, two paper-wrapped bundles at their feet. There was an envelope, and Giles opened it with a smile on his face.

"_My congratulations, Ripper-San, no-one will disturb you here, meals will be left in the entrance hall. When you are ready for company, remove the flag from the door-post."_

_Yoshi_

"Marvelous," said Giles as he smiled at his wife, "here dear, just open this." He handed her a bundle labeled, "Nubian Goddess". Rona opened it and gasped, inside was a kimono of golden silk, soft as water and shining like the stars above them. Giles opened his and burst into laughter.

He held in his hands what was doubtless the only tweed kimono in the history of the world. It even had leather patches on the elbows.

"You have strange friends, darling," said Rona as she stepped out of her clothes. "Now enough delay, I am your wife, and I claim you."

"_If this is a dream, may I never wake,"_ Giles thought as he was overwhelmed by his Nubian Goddess.

A/N:"My Everything" – Barry White


	2. Chapter 2

"Fruition"

Chapter Two

"Life Ain't Fair"

"Where are you two headed this late?" Dawn asked Buffy and Willow.

"To the club," Willow answered, a crooked smile on her lips. Buffy blushed fiercely.

"Oh-HO! Time to pay the piper, huh?" speculated a grinning Dawn.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Buffy insisted, "Will just had a craving for a Singapore Sling is all."

"Right," agreed Willow, "a craving. I has one."

"Tell Faith she's in charge, we might be back really late," Buffy informed Dawn.

"Uh-huh, I saw her first, you know," Dawn replied.

Buffy stared at Dawn for a moment, and then a positively _evil_ smile spread across her face.

"You did at that, should I tell Chas that you and Faith are interested?" Dawn's chin hit her chest, and Buffy and Willow left.

"'Sup, Babe?" queried Faith as she entered the room.

"Buffy is a slut," Dawn answered slowly.

"Cool! Is it my turn?"

"Nope, I think she and Willow are headed for Chastity."

"Aww, shoot. That's just paying a debt, if they go back again, then she might be getting a little slutty," Faith explained. "You really don't mind that Buff kind of lubes me up?"

"How can I? I understand magic a lot better than I used to, and really, the magic the Monks used making me kind of makes me more Buffy's clone than her sister. It's complicated, but I really don't think it's possible for you to love me and _not_ love her. And as far as sex goes, for the four of us, that's kind of different too. I know beyond any doubt that you love me more than anything, and I feel the same for you, but Buffy _is_ me. And Willow is me too; the magic binds us almost as close as the blood binds Buffy and me. You are bound to Buffy by the calling, her death was one of the things that called you, so you are kind of her as well. We are four women who are really one, and that is why we are so powerful together, and why any expression of love among us is real and true, and shared by us all. I know it gets to you when Buffy and Willow make love, even if we aren't near them. It gets to me too, and I know we get to them."

"What about Chastity, then?" Faith asked.

"That's just horniness. Chas is hot," Dawn replied.

"Yeah, she is," agreed Faith. "You fancy trying her out?"

"Not really, unless you're bored with me and think we need a little spice."

"As if," Faith told her, "you're all I can handle babycakes, and all I want. I'm glad you explained the Buffy and Willow stuff to me though, it was bugging me."

"Me too. For a while I thought I was kind of sick, I mean, who gets turned on listening to her sister have sex? But there is nothing usual about any of us, and no sense pretending there is. Now Amanda…"

"Hand it to the gal, she saw, she conquered, she came," Faith said.

"Yep. Doctor Ricky never had a chance."

"I'm a little jealous over the car stuff, but as much as I love Doc Ricky, he's a Dad to me," Faith supplied.

"Good, because I'll share you with Buffy and Willow, because they are me, but no one else, got it?"

"I think so, but right now I kind of want the one and only original Dawn to sit on my face, 'kay?"

"Always," Dawn replied as she stroked Faith's hair.

"NEST!" yelled Kennedy as she ran into the room.

This posed a bit of a problem. The new nest team was composed of Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Faith. Willow supplied the power, and Dawn ported the whole team on location, where her power and Willow's together could immobilize almost any number of Vamps while Buffy and Faith dusted them. So the choice was between ruining Buffy and Willow's evening and taking a risk.

Of course, risks didn't bother Faith all that much, usually.

"Where, and how many?" Faith asked.

"Forest Hills, the Black Mausoleum. Ryuki counted 10," Kennedy replied.

"Who's with her?"

"Karen," Kennedy answered.

"I don't like this," Faith said bluntly. "We don't have thecomplete team, and ten vamps in a closed space just begs for mistakes. It's only 4 hours 'till sunrise. We do this the safe way, everybody not on the schedule for tomorrow gear up and we'll go secure a perimeter. If they stay put, we'll get them tomorrow in daylight, if they leave the nest, we'll go two for one on them with Dawn in reserve. If it gets really tight, Dawnie can handle them."

Kennedy stared at Faith for a long moment.

"Not what I expected to hear, Boss," she admitted, "but I like it. It makes sense." Kennedy went to rouse the Slayers, keying a call to Amanda as she went.

"Good call, darling," Dawn complimented.

"No rush, no sense risking untrained teams in a nest fight. There will always be more vamps. Besides, would you want to call Buff and Willow back tonight?"

"No, not so much, no."

"Hi gals, almost last call, what can I get you?" Chastity asked in greeting.

"Your address?" Willow postulated.

"For real?" Chastity breathed.

"If you want to," Buffy offered.

"Oh, I want to! Whatever you two want, it's on me. What'll it be?"

"You," Buffy and Willow said together.

"Fuck…" breathed Chastity, scarcely daring to believe.

"Like you never imagined," Willow promised her with a smile.

"Mike!"

"Yeah, Chas, go," he answered, "the joint is nearly empty anyhow, Brittney and Molly can handle it. Say girls, when does Giles get back from his honeymoon?"

"Next Tuesday, I think," Buffy answered.

"Let me know in advance if you can, we'll have a party for him and Rona, okay?"

"That's great Mike, and you should know that Giles is doing Barry White now," Willow told him.

"Better and better, I may print up flyers," Mike said gleefully.

"Come with me," Chastity said.

"We plan to," Buffy promised. Chastity stumbled, but recovered nicely.

"My car is just around the corner," Chastity told them.

"Great," Buffy answered, "we got dropped off by friends."

"Here we are," Chastity said, indicating an old Plymouth.

"Into the classics, Chas?" asked Willow.

"There is no replacement for displacement, Red. Get in, buckle up, hang on, and shut up."

"Huh?"

"Holy shit!" Buffy exclaimed as the Roadrunner burst into life.

"Richad Petty is my Uncle," Chastity said as she eased the snarling old musclecar away from the curb.

"Do you know Doctor Blake?" Buffy asked her.

"The Ferrari guy? Only to dream of," Chas answered, "except he has a dick, so that's a problem."

"He has a daughter," Willow ventured.

"One dream at a time Red, one dream at a time. Here we go…" Chastity hit the gas, and the Plymouth bellowed like a rogue elephant and stormed down the road in a cloud of tire smoke.

"Goddam! This is fun!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Yeah, as much fun as six miles to the gallon can be," Chastity agreed. "Good thing I only live a couple miles from work. Here we are, come on up." She led the way up a flight of stairs to a modest but nicely decorated apartment. "My house is yours, girls. And you know you don't really have to do this don't you? I mean, I'm into both of you, but you don't owe me anything."

"We know Chas," Willow assured her, "but the fact is, you're kind of hot, and a deal is a deal."

"Yeah, but listen, you guys are kind of a new couple, and you're both kind of little, and I'm sort of a jock and I've been around… I don't want to hurt you, or scare you, or –"

Buffy grabbed Chastity by the ass and lifted her into the air.

"I'm going to set you down now," Buffy told her, "and I suggest you shuck those jeans pronto unless you want me to chew right through them. Will and I are serious about this stuff. We have numbers, and plans, and you've wiggled that ass of yours at us one too many times. Time to give it up, girl."

Chastity tore her clothes off as her feet hit the ground, "You aren't much for foreplay, huh?" she asked.

"The foreplay has been going on for weeks," Willow assured her, "do you want to die standing or lying down?"

"Bed's in there, it's nice," Chas said, pointing to a door. Buffy picked her up and carried her through the door, dumped her on the bed, and kissed her thoroughly.

"It is nice," agreed Buffy, "Will, isn't this nice?"

Willow had shed her clothes by then, and slid into bed beside the stunned blonde.

"Very nice," agreed Willow as she nuzzled Chastity's neck. "Very, very nice." Willow's hand caressed the blonde's breasts.

"Oh God, that's –" Chastity's eyes bulged as Buffy's mouth enveloped her pussy, the powerful tongue pushing into her. "Ohhh…"

"Hang on while we get in," Willow told her, "but feel free to be as loud as you want, okay?"

"Yesss!" screamed Chastity.

"Will," Buffy panted, "she's like candy." Willow hastened to join Buffy, and Chastity ripped the sheets as she writhed beneath them.

Buffy held her in place effortlessly, however, and she and Willow devoured the squirming blonde.

"_I'm being eaten by Goddesses,"_ Chas thought.

She was.

"They still in there, Ryuki?" Faith asked as she and Dawn joined Ryuki and Karen.

"Yep, pretty quiet bunch for Vampires," She answered.

"They're all dressed alike too," Karen supplied, "almost like a uniform."

"That's never good," Dawn muttered.

"For real," Faith agreed, "say, did they have eyes?"

"Two apiece, I checked," Ryuki assured her, "these aren't the Preacher's boys, didn't see any tats either, but they all have long sleeves on. The chicks had short skirts, the dudes had tight pants. Hey, listen!"

They could all hear music from the Mausoleum, but it wasn't typical vampire metal, there were flutes, and drums, and…

"I don't believe this," Dawn breathed, "Faith, we have to check this out."

"Okay, Ryuki, if we get spotted Dawn will port the two of us away, you'll be in charge until I get back. Don't let anyone go into the nest; they aren't hurting anybody in there. At least I don't think so, you see any live ones with them?"

"Nope, really, this bunch acts more like a choir than a bunch of vampires."

"Right, come on Dawn," Faith slipped silently among the tombstones, Dawn close behind her. The crypt was windowless, and the door was closed tightly, so they couldn't see, but by laying their ears to the wall they could hear a bit better, and could faintly pick up vibrations through the stone. "Are they really…' whispered Faith.

"I think so," Dawn answered, stifling a giggle, "let's get out of here." They swiftly rejoined Ryuki and Karen.

"Let's pull back a little," Faith told them, and when they had moved a distance away Faith signaled Kennedy to join them.

"What do we have?" Kennedy asked.

"Riverdancers," Faith replied.

"Oh Jesus-" Ryuki snorted, quickly clapping her hand over her mouth.

"- Christ!" Chastity howled as her body shook.

"I told you she'd like 17," Willow said smugly.

"I liked it pretty well too," allowed Buffy as she softly rubbed herself against Chastity, pressing their lower lips together gently as they both came down.

"I didn't know anyone could move that fast," sighed Chastity, "I've never come that hard before."

"I'm glad," Buffy purred, "you'll like this too, promise."

"Come here, you," Willow commanded. Willow was lying on her side across the end of the large bed, and as Chas' head turned to her she languidly bent one knee and toyed gently with the sparse red curls between her legs.

Chastity could take a hint.

"Yesss…." hissed Willow.

"On your side, Chas," Buffy said as she pushed at the larger blonde's hips, "this is a team sport."

"Yoshi, may I present my wife, Rona," Giles said in introduction. Rona bowed to Yoshi.

"It is an honor to meet you, Yoshi-Sama," she said, "Rupert has told me much about you."

Yoshi stared at Rona for a long moment in silence, and she was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable when he broke into a huge grin. "You are precisely correct, Ripper, molten chocolate, flecked with gold. I am also honored to meet you, Rona-San. Rupert has told me much of you as well; you bring out the poet in him."

"She does indeed," agreed Giles as he gazed tenderly at his wife.

"I have completed the first of the weapons of the design that we decided on," Yoshi informed them, "I would value the opinion of a Slayer." Rona's eyes lit up.

"By all means," Giles agreed, "let's see it my friend." Yoshi led them to the forge, and handed the weapon to Rona with a bow.

"Great balance," she said as she spun the scythe in her hands, "I like the weight too. Is Willow going to enchant these?"

"She's working on a spell for them, yes," Giles informed her, "she's trying to come up with a way to do it that doesn't involve wholesale trips to Japan. I'm sure she'll finish soon."

"Oh – Oh – OH!" gasped Willow as she came, followed an instant later by Chastity when Buffy drove her over the edge yet again.

"Come on Will, don't leave me hanging," pleaded Buffy, her face shining with the results of her efforts between Chas' thighs.

"I'll help," Chas volunteered, moving her mouth from Willow's pussy to Buffy's breasts.

"That does help," Buffy admitted, "it would help even more if you bi – aahHH!"

"And to think, I was worried about hurting you," Chastity said as the three lay in a big tangle on her bed.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked anxiously. "I might have gotten a little carried away; I'm still kind of new at this, especially the threesome thing."

"Me too," Willow added. "Was it okay for you?"

Chastity was quiet for a while, and Buffy and Willow were beginning to be concerned when she finally spoke.

"Ladies, I have never even _imagined_ anything close to this. I may call in sick tomorrow just so I can lie here and remember. Really, thank you both."

"So we're even for the drinks?"

"Oh yeah. I might even owe you a couple."

"Consider it a tip," Willow said generously.

"My birthday is coming up…" Chastity suggested.

"We'll see," Buffy grinned at her, "and thank you too, you're really sweet."

Buffy and Willow each kissed the rumpled blonde, and they tucked her in before they left.

"She really is sweet," Buffy mused as the cab took them home.

"Sure is," Willow agreed, "sure is."

"I've got to go now Ricky, we've got a nest to deal with," Amanda told Blake.

"Need a ride?" he asked.

"Sure! They're at Forest Hills," Amanda told him.

"I love you, Amanda," Blake said quietly.

"I'm glad, because I love you too," she answered, "and we're going to win at Lemans."

"We might at that, but you have to pass the course first," he cautioned.

"Please, with your instruction and my Slayer strength and reflexes…"

"Yeah, it's almost like cheating isn't it?"

"Let's not talk about cheating. I'm the jealous type," Amanda told him.

"No worries there Mandy, I'm all yours, though God knows why you want an old dog like me."

"It's the challenge of teaching you new tricks," she explained, "but I need to get to work now."

"Let's go." Blake pressed a button by the door to the garage, and as the door opened a signal went to the police station. Moments later the wail of the Scuderia echoed through the night.

"Mandy's here," Dawn said as the crackle of the exhaust echoed from the tombstones.

"Subtle entrance," griped Faith, "hope it doesn't stir up the chorus line."

"Sorry about the noise," Amanda said as she joined them, "we'll take something quieter next time. What do we have?"

"Michael Flatley," Dawn told her.

"Get OUT!" Amanda cried.

"Shit," said Buffy as she read Faith's note, "a nest. Faith says they are just going to contain it 'till daylight if they can."

"Sunrise is only a couple hours off, maybe we should let them."

"She should have called us," Buffy said sternly.

"You left her in charge, she didn't know when we'd be back," Willow said reasonably, "if she thought they could be contained it was her call. Vampires we have plenty of, tonight we had something special, and I'm glad Faith didn't call us."

"You're right. Faith knows what she's doing," agreed Buffy.

"So does Chastity," Willow added.

"Boy, does she. Are we sluts now, Will?"

"Dunno. Do you think Chastity is?"

"I really don't. She's just a loving person. And hot. And… how can she taste like that?"

"I'm guessing it takes a lot of work, but if you like, I'll ask her," Willow answered.

"I prefer my Willow just as she is thanks; I guess I'll text Faith though." Buffy tapped at her cell phone, and a few moments later she had her reply.

"_You two go to bed, everything is under control here, and we need to think about this bunch for a while. These aren't your average vamps. Did you two work off your debt?"_

"She says for us to go to bed," Buffy told Willow.

"Sounds good to me," Willow said though a yawn.

"I'll let Faith know we're turning in," Buffy said as she worked the keypad.

"_She tastes like candy, and Will and I are full. See you later, have fun."_

Faith showed the message to Dawn.

"We saw her first," Dawn pouted.

"Life ain't fair," agreed Faith.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fruition"

Chapter Three

"Portents"

"These vamps were doing what?" Buffy asked after breakfast the next morning.

"Riverdancing, as near as we could tell," Faith repeated, "the outfits Ryuki and Karen saw match well enough, and even I recognized the music."

"You could hear the stepping clearly," Dawn added, "they're good at it."

"Is that Lord of the Dance guy dead?" Willow asked.

"Nope, Googled him last night. Although I'm not sure he ever shows up in daylight, so maybe…"

"You want to go and deal with them now?" Buffy asked Faith.

"Frankly, I'd rather get a little sleep first, and you and Willow only had a few hours yourselves. I've got two teams watching the place, I figure as long as we get there before sundown we're good. And I'm still not sure what the hell we're gonna find in there."

"Should we clue Giles in on it?"

"Nah, not worth interrupting the honeymoon for, speaking of honeymoons, I take it Willow got her beverage craving taken care of?"

"Yup," confirmed Willow with a grin.

"We put in a good word for you," Buffy told Dawn and Faith.

"Thanks," Faith responded, "but I'm pretty much only interested in chicks named Summers. Let's go to bed babe." Faith took Dawn's hand and they went to their room.

Buffy stared after them, wondering what that funny feeling in her stomach was.

"Kick higher my pets! Slayers are taller than that!" admonished the fey-eyed brunette as she supervised her troupe. "Miss Edith wants you to kick higher!"

Vampires, even if they could step-dance, couldn't sweat, but if they could have they would have, from fear if not exertion.

The brunette was mother to them all, and she was as strong as mountains, as evil as politicians, and as crazy as any shithouse rat that had ever been. And she had a raging hard-on for Buffy Summers, and anybody near her. Especially that little witch.

i"You. Took. My. Angelus. You. Took. My. Spoike."/i she chanted in the echoing halls of her mind. i"You. Shall. Pay. And pay, and pay, and pay! I shall eat your eyeballs, and roast your little witch on the coals of your bones…"/i

"Miss Edith isn't iHAPPY!/i" she hissed as she dislocated the shoulder of the nearest dancer. "You," she said, pointing to a female vampire, "come and make Miss Edith happy." The female hastened to obey, and crawled beneath the blood red skirts as Drusilla reclined in the chair and spread her thighs wide.

Vampires couldn't pray, either, but if she could have, she would have, as she applied her fingers and tongue to Miss Edith.

i"At least she's hot, in a fucked-up kind of way,"/i thought the femme as she pumped her fingers into the clinging chill.

"Harder! Miss Edith says HARDER!" screamed Drusilla as the tendons stood out on her neck and her white fingers sank into the undead flesh servicing Miss Edith.

In front of her the dance continued, the kicks reached higher, and the music played on.

"Buffy, love," Willow murmured.

"Umm-hmm?"

"After this nest thing is finished, you and Faith need to resolve things between you."

"We did. We get along great, she's perfect for Dawn, and the girls all love her and respect her. Hell, we actually ilike/i each other."

"There's more to it than that, love. There is one wall left between you that has to come down," Willow insisted.

"What, you want me to fuck her?" Buffy scoffed.

"Yes. And you want to. And it's okay with both me and Dawn. The two of you have a connection that nobody else has, and you have to see it through. It's important for all of us, but it's critical for you and Faith."

"You're nuts Will. Okay, she's gorgeous, but she's my sister's partner. I can't do that to Dawn, and what the hell makes you think Faith would be interested? You know how much she loves Dawn."

"I do, and it's partly because you both love Dawn that you need to get this resolved. And Buffy my love, Dawnie isn't really your sister."

"Fuck that. To me she is, she is blood of my blood and flesh of my flesh, and I love her more than my own life. I think I've proved that."

"Oh, you have. Your love for Dawn is a thing beyond question, but she's more than a sister to you, she's closer. Buffy, Dawnie is kind of iyou/i."

"Huh," said Buffy as the truth of that entered her mind. "So what does that have to do with Faith?"

"Faith loves Dawn, right?" Buffy nodded. "Dawn loves Faith." Buffy nodded again. "Dawn is you…"

"That's just sick Will," Buffy insisted.

"No, it's not, it's just unprecedented. Look, you know how it affects you when Dawn and Faith make love." Buffy blushed, but nodded again. "It hits Dawn the same way when we make love. You're connected in a way no other two people are. And then there is the fact that you and Faith are the only traditional Slayers that there are, or ever will be. Your death called her forth, and you are connected in a way nobody else is, not since Dru killed Kendra anyway."

Tears filled Buffy's eyes as she thought of the ebony Slayer. She could not deny the feelings of kinship that she had had for that woman. Feelings that might well have turned into… but Drusilla had ended all of that.

"I really hate Drusilla," Buffy said quietly, "I wonder where that crazy bitch is? I didn't burn her good enough…"

"She hurt us, Miss Edith," Drusilla said conversationally as she masturbated. "She hurt us and she hurt Grandmother. And she TOOK. MY. SPOIKE!" she screamed as her cold pussy clenched around her fingers.

"I really hate her, Miss Edith," she said as she licked her fingers.

"You are a strong warrior, Rona-san," Yoshi told her, "but you must learn to master your temper. Harness the power of your anger, do not let it control you." Yoshi offered Rona his hand and helped her back to her feet. "That is enough for today, get your husband to work with you on meditation and focus. If you like, you may stay and work with the current students, they cannot match your strength of course, but you can learn from them." Yoshi bowed to her, and Rona returned it.

"Thank you, Master Yoshi, I shall try and be worthy of your teachings," Rona said formally. She returned to the house she and Giles shared, finding him preparing dinner.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"The little dude kicked my ass without breaking a sweat, I hurt in places I don't even have. How in hell did Faith beat him? I know she's stronger than me, but not ithat/i much stronger."

"You aren't going to like the answer darling, but the fact is that it is Faith's mind that enabled her to defeat Yoshi," Giles told her as he sliced a duck.

"Her mind," Rona repeated dully, "love, she didn't even finish High School."

"I didn't say that she was educated, darling. She is however highly intelligent, but more than that her mind is singularly disciplined and focused. Yoshi said that he has never seen her match." Rona stared.

"So all that crazy shit she did…"

"A lot of it was indeed crazy, circumstances pushed her very near the edge on more than one occasion, but she pulled back from it, and she grew. And now with Dawn at her side she will grow further. Now what did Yoshi have to say to you?"

"He said that I could stay and study, if I liked."

"Would you like to?" Giles asked simply.

"I don't want to be away from you, can you stay too?"

"Not all of the time, no. And should you enter the training you will have little time for anything else. In fact my presence would doubtless hamper your progress. I should also point out that it is no small thing to be offered a place in this school, what they teach here you can learn nowhere else in the world."

"So you think I should stay?" Rona asked.

"I will be content with your decision darling, but while I shall undoubtedly miss you fiercely, I must acknowledge the fact that your life is filled with dangers, and this training will help you survive. I must also acknowledge that barring tragedy you shall live much longer than I shall, and I would see you have every possible advantage along the way."

"Okay, I'll stay. Now put that duck up and make love with me, and when I come home I want to make a baby. If I'm going to outlive you I'm gonna have some of you with me, got it?"

"You really are marvelous, my love. Do you think that you're beat up enough so that we're on a more equal footing, then?"

"Find out if you dare. I need a bath first though; perhaps you should center your chi while I bathe."

Giles watched her walk away, and felt the center of his chi stirring at the sight. "I simply cannot believe my luck," he said aloud, "this will have to be paid for, sooner or later."

i"Find me this Rupert Giles,"/i commanded the Ancient. i"I wish to bathe in his blood…"/i


	4. Chapter 4

My thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites, They are truly appreciated.

These characters belong to Joss Whedon.

"Fruition"

Chapter 4

"Farewells"

Drusilla's eyes snapped open, the vision that filled her brain compelling her to wake. "There are a lot of them Miss Edith," she whispered, "and the little witch has grown, and there is another witch as well. They are going to kill us."

Her first instinct was to flee, to abandon her dancers and leave, to postpone her vengeance.

But all that she had was her hatred. Darla was gone, Angelus was gone, Spike was gone. She had seen their endings clearly and the tiny spark of sanity left to her knew better than to doubt the visions. She would never now be able to achieve her revenge. She removed her clothes and waited.

"Standard daylight nest entry," Buffy said to the assemblage, "there seems to be something odd about these vamps, so we're taking the whole crew for perimeter security. Kennedy, you and Ryuki have the inner ring. Amanda, you have the outer. Let's not let any rats slip through, Forest Hills has a lot of bolt-holes, stay sharp."

"Dawn, we'll use surface transport, no need to port us. Let's mount up, ladies."

The Slayers and the Witches moved to the waiting vehicles.

"Nice ride, Mandy," Kennedy said as the tall Slayer led her team to her new X5M.

"Ricky doesn't want me to get used to boats, but believe me even this thing is a slug next to the Bitch."

"Am I ever gonna get a ride in that thing?" Kennedy asked.

"We'll see. I still have to pass my check ride in her, and to tell you the truth, she scares me a little," Amanda confessed.

"Scares _you_? Maybe I'll pass on the ride then. See you at the graveyard," Kennedy headed for more prosaic transport.

The several vehicles all took different routes so as not to look like a parade. The cops had an idea what went on in the graveyards at night, but they tried their best to ignore it, and the slayers tried to make it easy for them to do so. It was a cordial and mutually beneficial arrangement.

Buffy, Dawn, Faith, and Willow gathered at the door to the Mausoleum.

"Ready?" Buffy asked as she and Faith flanked the door.

"Flame on," Willow answered, and her eyes darkened as her hair lightened. Dawn stood squarely facing the door, Willow's hands on her shoulders. Dawn shuddered slightly as she opened herself to the flow of power, and the blue of her eyes deepened for an instant, and then blazed as she blew the door in.

The team stepped into the crypt and stopped just inside. Facing them was a line of costumed vampires, minus two that the door had smashed. That seemed almost normal in comparison to the nude Drusilla, who stood calmly to one side, her ebony hair spilling over her milk white breasts.

"Greetings, Buffy," she said in a voice that was remarkable in its normalcy. "I got this group together to kill you, but that's not going to work, I know that. But would you mind awfully watching them dance for a bit? They really have worked terribly hard, and I'm quite proud of them."

Buffy gawked.

"Buff, you can't trust her…" Willow began.

"I know that, and I don't have to. You and Dawn can pin them as easily as any other vamps can't you?"

"Yup," promised Dawn, "I'm getting better."

"Sure are," purred Faith. Buffy felt a little twinge low in her middle.

"Why should I do anything you ask?" Buffy put forth.

"Because we are both creations of Angelus in some sense. He hurt us both, and we both hurt sweet William. And because I am just so very tired of it all. I have seen my death, I know I can't escape it and I have no desire to. Nothing is left for me here." Drusilla let her gaze travel over her own body before once again locking eyes with the Slayer.

"But I was beautiful, wasn't I? Someone could have loved me when I was alive, I'm sure of it."

_"I cannot believe I feel sorry for this crazy, murderous, bitch," _ Buffy thought, _"but everything she just said is true."_

"Dawnie, stay sharp, Faith watch my back," she ordered.

"Always, B," Faith promised.

"Let's see the show then Dru," Buffy told her. Drusilla smiled, and it was the ordinary smile of an ordinary woman. She gestured and one of the dancers clicked a remote. The music started, and the vampires danced.

They were extraordinary by any measure. Dawn, who knew a thing or two about dance, would later tell a troupe of the genuine Riverdance that they were awkward and slow in comparison. Of course, they were just humans.

"Do we have to kill them?" Willow asked as the thunder of the last steps faded.

"Do we, Dru?" Buffy asked.

A look of hope appeared on the pale face, but it swiftly faded.

"You do," she said quietly. "I can feel the madness circling, it will return, and I prefer to die for good as myself." Buffy nodded.

"Dawn, are you up for disappearing this bunch? It seems kinder, somehow," Buffy asked.

"Seems like a waste, but I can do it," Dawn answered her.

"It will be quicker and less painful if Dawn does it," Buffy explained, "and yes, that's why none of you can move now. You all seem pretty decent for vampires though, and you're great dancers." There were muttered thank you's from the dancers, they were not precisely thrilled with the situation, but on the whole it did seem better than whatever Drusilla might come up with next.

"I want you to stake me," Drusilla said calmly, "we have a history, and I want the demon in me to die at your hands. That way I'm sure it will be over." Buffy nodded, and pulled Mr. Pointy from her belt.

"That belonged to the black Slayer, didn't it?" Drusilla asked.

"Yes."

"I can feel her power in it. I suppose that is appropriate too. Please, let's get this over with."

Drusilla spread her arms wide, and waited. She felt a tickle as Dawn's power washed over her.

"That's not necessary poppet," Dru said, "but I have to admit that it's smart. My, you are the powerful little thing." Dawn said nothing, nor did she loose her control.

Buffy stepped close to Drusilla, and for a long moment the two enemies stared into each others eyes.

Buffy put her mouth next to Drusilla's ear and whispered to her.

_"You really are beautiful, and William loved you best,"_ she said, and she softly touched her lips to the cold cheek.

Then she shoved the stake through her heart.

"Do it," she said as she turned from the cloud of dust.

The ride home was in silence.

There are many facets to evil, and at times, even for Slayers, it's hard to sort them out.

So they don't.

But it's not always fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon

"Fruition"

Chapter 5

"Resolution"

"I'm kind of tired, I need a nap," Dawn said after they had returned home from Forest Hills.

"I guess so," Willow opined, "that was a darn big port, even with me being all Energizer Bunny-ie."

"I want a drink," Buffy said. "That just wasn't as much fun as I'd imagined it would be. Why the hell did Dru have to turn all sane?"

"I'm glad for her that she did," Faith declared, "she went out on her own terms, and she had to go, no mistake about that. They all did, but they could damn sure dance. All of the old vamp crowd is gone now though. I don't think we'll have to be ambivalent again, but I could use a drink too. Wanna see what Giles has lying around?"

"Yeah, I do," Buffy answered, "Willow, you in?"

"I think I'll take a nap too," she answered as she embraced Buffy and kissed her cheek. _"Remember what I said about you and Faith,"_ she whispered.

"I'll meet you in the study," Faith told Buffy, "I want to get Dawn tucked in."

"Right, see you there, Amanda, you're in charge. Faith and I are clocking out."

"Sure thing boss," the tall Slayer replied, "you guys did a great job with that nest."

"Yeah, we've got the wholesale slaughter thing down to a fine art now," Buffy said softly.

"Better them than us, Buffy," Amanda reminded her.

"No argument there," Buffy assured her, "it's just easier when they act evil."

Amanda had no reply to that; she'd never known a vampire other than Spike, really. She'd kind of liked him, but he'd always scared her a bit. But she did know things were a bit different for Buffy.

Buffy headed to the study.

"You sure you're okay Babe?" Faith asked Dawn as she rubbed her back.

"I'll be okay, the energy drain was a little high, but I think mostly I'm bummed about disappearing such good dancers. That's the job though, and Drusilla was long overdue. Buffy might need you though; I think Dru reminded her a lot of Spike and Angel."

"Likely, yeah. Hopefully this will close that chapter, as much as it can be closed anyway, I'll take care of her, don't worry."

"I wish you would, there's one more chapter around here that needs closing you know," Dawn said bluntly.

"You aren't really trying to get me to make a move on Buffy are you?"

"Willow and I can both feel the attraction and tension between you, it's important for you two to get everything worked out. It's great what you've done so far, just look how much you've helped the other Slayers since you opened up to each other. There's just a little left to do." Faith looked confused. "I know you love me, and I know you're happy with me. Willow and Buffy are happy together too, it's not a threat to either relationship; it's just something unresolved between you two. Hell, the sex might be lousy, but aren't you tired of waiting for the other shoe to drop?"

"This is really fucked up, Dawnie," declared Faith.

"Right now it is, yeah. I can't force you, but I can let you know that I don't have a problem with it, and neither does Willow. Now go raid Gile's stash, there's plenty of potion ready," Dawn grinned at her.

"No thanks, I think I'll try and stop short of needing the Elixir of Fire this time. You and Will have too much fun with that stuff. Sleep tight love," she kissed Dawn and smoothed the covers over her. Dawn closed her eyes and Faith left their room. Dawn waited a few minutes and then rose and peered cautiously down the hall, seeing no one, she went next door and tapped on the door. Willow opened it silently.

"Come on in Dawnie, I think we've done all we can to get them to work this out. It's up to them now."

"I still feel a bit weird pimping my sister to my lover," Dawn confessed.

"It's a bit odd, yeah, but then again there is nothing usual about our relationships, there's just so much magic involved."

"Speaking of magic, I guess we'd better get started ourselves." Willow agreed, and they sat on the bed facing each other and joined hands. The air shimmered a little as they set themselves adrift in the stream that flowed through all things.

"To fallen foes," said Buffy as she touched her glass to Faith's. The two Slayers drained their glasses and then stared at each other.

"We've seen some things, you and I," Faith murmured.

"We sure have. Funny how after all that happened between us we wound up together in a way, heck we're family."

"Kind of, yeah," Faith began, "Buff, do you ever wonder about – us?"

"How do you mean," asked Buffy, although she knew perfectly well what Faith meant.

"Do you ever feel, like a kind of _thing _ between us?" Buffy was tempted to ask what kind of a thing, but she realized that now was not the time to play dumb or be coy.

"Yeah, I do," she admitted, "Willow keeps telling me that we need to sort that out."

"So does Dawnie, I swear we must be the only two chicks in the world whose partners want them to tie up with somebody else."

"So, do you want to?"

"Want to what?" Faith asked, taking her turn at avoiding the obvious.

The Slayers stared at each other for a long moment, and then by some mutual and unspoken accord their hands went to each other's necks, and their lips met gently, and their tongues touched delicately, and the two strongest women in the world shared a kiss that was stunning in its tenderness, and remarkable in its duration, and unprecedented in the feelings that poured through it.

At last their lips parted, and their foreheads pressed together as they held each other in silence.

"We would work together," said Buffy at last.

"Yeah, we would," agreed Faith.

"But…" began Buffy.

"But we already have what we want and need," Faith finished. Buffy nodded against Faith.

"We do, and it's one thing for Will and I to have fun with a sweet pretty girl, but you and I…"

"You and I would be real, and there wouldn't be room for anything else," Faith finished again.

"Yeah, we would," agreed Buffy.

"Still…" Faith said as her lips once again found Buffy's.

"It's nice to know," Buffy whispered as their lips parted.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon

"Fruition"

Chapter 6

"Revelations"

"Wow…" said Willow as she and Dawn fully rejoined the mundane world.

"That was some kiss," agreed Dawn, "will they stay with us, do you think?"

"Of course they will, you felt that too, but they have what they needed from each other now. They acknowledged their love for each other and now we can all go forward together."

"Why aren't I jealous?" Dawn wondered aloud. She and Willow sat in silence for a time. "I suppose it's because I don't feel threatened," she said at last, "I know Faith won't leave me for Buffy, and Buffy won't leave you for Faith. The knowledge of the love is enough for them right now, and anyway, they don't need to leave us to have something with each other, and they know that."

"I think you're right, they're pretty special aren't they?"

"Yes, and so are you. Willow, do _you_ ever wonder? About you and me, I mean," Dawn asked uncertainly.

"No," Willow answered, leaning forward until their noses touched, "I don't _wonder_ at all."

Willow softly traced Dawn's upper lip with her tongue, and Dawn parted her lips to take it in. Willow cupped a hand around Dawn's left breast; small tendrils of lightning leapt from Willow's spine, and a blue nimbus surrounded Dawn as their magic rejoiced together.

"Wow…" said Dawn, this time, "Willow, that was…"

"That was some kiss, and I'll never admit how long I've been wanting to touch you," Willow told her.

"Witches," said Buffy, "you leave them alone for fifteen minutes and they start making out and feeling each other up." Both Dawn and Willow jumped and let out little squeaks.

"Sneaky slayers," muttered Dawn, "and I didn't feel her up."

"Here," responded Willow, and she placed Dawn's hand on her own breast, "now we're even."

"As tempting as this setup is, I don't think I'm quite ready for us to all pile in there together yet, and there are a couple more connections that need to be explored first anyway," Faith told them. "You guys were right about me and Buffy though; we did need to get that cleared up between us. Now if you two are through groping each other and stuff, I'm kind of stirred up here, and I need to get naked with Dawnie for a while."

"I know the feeling," Buffy confirmed, "Dawn, get out of my room."

"Just like old times," Dawn said with a smile as she stood.

"So way back, when I threw you out of my room, you went off and had sex?" Buffy asked, her brow arched.

"Sometimes," admitted Dawn, "but I was always alone, then."

"Let's talk about that," Faith suggested, "as a matter of fact, I could use a little demo."

"Anything you want, babe," Dawn promised.

"See you later," Buffy said as she looked hungrily at Willow, "I've got to catch up on my math homework."

The door closed behind Dawn and Faith.

"You weren't this interested in studying back in school," Willow observed.

"Didn't like the subjects," Buffy explained as she peeled Willows shirt off, "now _these_," she said as she kissed Willow's breasts, "these, I enjoy studying."

"God, Dawnie, you are so beautiful," Faith whispered, staring at Dawn as she made love to herself.

"It's better with you watching," Dawn responded, "and it would be even better if you played too."

Dawn's breath hitched, and her eyes shut for an instant, and Faith's hands wandered over her own body.

"When you're right, you're right, love," Faith said throatily.

"I have to thank you again, Yoshi," Giles said sincerely, "both for training my wife and for arranging this transportation. I really didn't like to put Dawn and Willow to the bother."

"It is nothing, Ripper. If the Emperor wishes to put a helicopter at my disposal I would be a fool not to use it. Also the JSDF wishes to keep me happy," Yoshi replied with a smile.

"Still and all, I feel as if I am taking advantage of you, Yoshi," protested Giles.

"Ripper," Yoshi said seriously, "you are my friend. My _only_ friend. Everyone else is a student, a disciple, a courtier, or an enemy. Except for Shishi, and of course that only doubles my bond with you. I will teach your Goddess what she needs to know to help her stay alive, and it will give me joy to do so. As for the transport," Yoshi shrugged, "it is less than nothing. Please give my respects to the divine four." Yoshi smiled and bowed, and Giles replied in kind before ducking and making his way to the waiting helicopter. The crewman fastened him in and they whisked away.

"Now, Rona-san," Yoshi said as he turned to his pupil, "show me that you are worthy of my friend. Learn." Rona bowed respectfully and resolved to prove just that, but she did feel a bit hollow.

"You can't drive the Bitch on the street, Mandy," Blake informed her, "there is no insurance for that, and she's not street legal. I cleared it with Buffy and Faith; we have to take her to a racetrack. You're due a week off anyhow. After you finish the course, we'll fly down and have a week at Atlanta. We'll use the road course and the speedway, you'll be able to get used to her there. We'll tour Lemans, and I'll take the first shift so that you can learn the track. Okay?"

"Sure, Ricky, I'm just a little nervous, I don't want to disappoint you," Amanda said earnestly. Blake closed his eyes.

"Mandy," he said slowly, "you do understand that I don't give the least part of a damn if you don't want to do this, don't you?" Amanda stared at him. "It's fun, I like it, and I like sharing it with you." She smiled. "But," he said emphatically, and her smile faltered. "You have given me something so far beyond racing that I would become a pedestrian tomorrow to keep it. You have restored to me my life. I mean _my_ life. Something that makes me _want _to get up in the morning because I look forward to the day, not a duty, not an obligation, not a responsibility. A joy." He paused and swallowed loudly. "You have made me happy, and I never thought to have that again, not after Rachel's mother died. So do me a favor, okay?" She nodded.

"Never do a Goddam thing that you don't want to do because of me, 'cause all I want in the world other than Rachel's happiness and the best for the Slayers is to be able to hold you in my arms and see you smile. And if I have to, I'll compromise on the first two. Slayers are tough, and Rachel has to grow up sometime, but I cannot face tomorrow without you by my side."

Amanda swept him up in her arms and kissed him.

"You'll never have to," she promised him, "I'll try and take it easy on you Ricky, but Mama's horny…"

_"When will I bathe in his blood?"_ asked the Ancient.

"It – it is difficult to say, your magnificence," stammered the vampire. "He is wary, and is well –protected. It might not be possible to capture him, not without great loss."

_"I see,"_ hissed the Ancient, and then his hand shot out and tore the head from the speaker. _"Well, that, admittedly, was no great loss. However I trust that the point was not lost on you?"_ he queried as he looked at the remaining quaking lieutenants.

"No, Sire," they said in unison.

_"Do not disappoint me again."_

"Welcome back Giles," Buffy greeted him, "where's Rona?"

"Yoshi agreed to take her as a student, so she will be there for a while," Giles answered.

"Good for her," Buffy responded, "she'll learn there. How was the honeymoon?"

"Astonishing," he admitted, "I didn't know I had it in me."

"All right G-man!" exclaimed Faith as she joined them in the office.

"I don't think I could possibly be more embarrassed," Giles muttered, his face in his hands.

"Buffy and Willow had a little fling with Chastity," Dawn informed him as she entered the room and threw her arms around Faith.

"Yup," confirmed Willow as she similarly embraced Buffy, "she really likes to trib, and she tastes like candy."

"Yeah, and Faith and I are soul mates, we're totally hot for each other, and we're thinking of just going ahead and making it a foursome with Dawn and Willow," Buffy added.

"Dawn and I made out and felt each other up a little," Willow spoke up. "It kind of stirred things up in the stream, Leticia called and told me to warn her next time because she had an orgasm while she was teaching an introductory class. She said there was a huge surge of really happy magic from us."

Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them in silence.

"I am a master of Tantric sex," Giles said as he replaced his spectacles, "I gave Rona an orgasm that lasted for 5 hours. But the candy thing sounds interesting…"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon

"Fruition"

Chapter 7

"Progress"

"Giles, is there anything on record about some upcoming badness?" Buffy asked him. "We're seeing a lot more vamps than usual, and I kind of figured the word would have gotten around to the demons about this place. You'd think they'd learn."

"On the other hand Buffy, death is a really poor learning experience, dust tells few tales," he answered.

"Maybe, but something's up. Faith and I both have been having dreams."

"About what?"

"Rivers of blood, indistinct images of torture, and a kind of gloating presence in the background," she responded.

"Well, nothing springs to mind, but thanks to Wesley we should be able to verify any prophecies that might be relevant. Would you ask Dawn and Willow to join me if you see them?"

"Sure, and… I'm sorry about kind of teasing you about your honeymoon. I know your generation likes to keep that stuff private." Giles smiled at her.

"Buffy dear, 'my generation' _invented_ open sexuality. If you like I can supply you with books on the sexual revolution; many of them have pictures of Woodstock and other gatherings."

"Is there any chance at all that I'd see someone I know?" Buffy asked.

"I can't say, those years are a bit fuzzy, but I do remember your mother mentioning some large events that she attended," he answered with a smile.

"I'll pass thanks, but I think I'll go ahead and schedule a week off for Rona when she gets back."

"Why, thank you, Buffy, that's most considerate," Giles told her.

"But you have to go somewhere else," Buffy added, "I don't want Rona staggering around here all blissed out and stirring up the kiddies. Deal?"

"Excellent idea," agreed Giles, "of course, I could have been lying about the Tantric sex thing you know."

"Some chances are just too big to take. Oh, yeah, Mike was asking when you were going to play again."

"I'm looking forward to it, but I should get this research done first, just in case. The dreams are never a thing to ignore. Have any of the other girls reported anything like what you and Faith have experienced?"

"Not yet, that's another thing that doesn't seem to have translated well with the spell," Buffy ventured.

"Yes, well it's incredible that Willow was able to do it at all. We didn't have time to research all facets of the Slayer magic, nor any means of doing so truth to tell. It worked well enough," Giles returned.

"No doubt about that, Will got it done. She's something, Willow is," a fond smile curled Buffy's lips at the thought.

"Indeed she is, now I should get to work if I'm going to play at your confection's place of work."

"Right, I'll tell Dawn and Willow to come help. Giles, the thing about me and Faith and Dawn and Willow…"

"Buffy, there is so much shared among the four of you that I would have been surprised if something of the sort _hadn't_ happened eventually. You work so closely together as the nest team, rely so much on one another, that well, frankly I think that those kinds of things will only make you all stronger. And I remind you that Dawn is not really your sister. I do think it advisable that you keep whatever relationships might unfold among the four of you beyond the couples that everyone already knows about between yourselves, though. Not many know of Dawn's origins, and that sort of sharing might be difficult for some to come to terms with. Aside from that, it's simply no one's business. However I do appreciate you all sharing that with me, it will doubtless factor into the planning of many things. I hope you are all very happy, and feel free to spare me the details, I'm not sure my old heart could stand that," he finished, smiling.

"Right, thanks Giles, later," Buffy left the room and Giles reached for the book.

"_Never a dull moment,"_ he thought as he requested the Codex of Slayer Dreams.

"Okay Mandy, feather the throttle… feather it… NOW!" Amanda pinned the throttle and the Scuderia lunged out of the corner and hurtled down the short straight. "Brakes, NOW!" a fraction later the speed peeled away as Amanda expertly braked and hit the entry of the hairpin. Another short straight and they were waved in.

"Rick," said the steward as they emerged from the car, "I don't know where you got this ringer, but she can race on my track anytime at all. She just busted your record for this class." He signed his name to a card and handed it to the Slayer. "I hope you'll come back to race, Amanda, you're a damn good driver, not to mention being easy on the eyes."

"Thanks Olaf, but I owe it all to my instructor here," she beamed at Blake and he nearly burst with pride and happiness. "I want to walk the track one more time Ricky, I'll be back." Amanda trotted off, stopping to examine tire marks in the corners.

"You are one lucky bastard Rick," said Olaf as he watched Amanda move off.

"Don't I just know it," Blake agreed, "she's given me new life. We're going to do Lemans this year."

"In that black throwing knife you conned Maranello into building?"

"The very thing. Mandy named her the Bitch, and it does fit, but I can't _wait_ to see how Mandy handles her. If we don't break, I think we can take GT1," Blake confided.

"I think I might just lay a little money on you, who's your third driver going to be?" Olaf asked.

"Just us two, Mandy's tough."

"You sure about that Rick?"

"Trust me, if we don't break, we'll win, and I've had Heffner go through that car from one end to the other. He swears it will run flat out for 48 hours, never mind 24."

"How much have you spent on that thing, Rick?" Blake shrugged.

"A lot, but what the hell, my old man made a pile and I was an only child. What price history?"

"Best of luck Rick, I hope you win," said Olaf.

"I've already won," Blake assured him as his eyes fastened on Amanda.

"Very good, Rona-San," Yoshi told her as she rose from the ground.

"Not so good, Sensei, you still defeated me," she demurred.

"Hai, but you would not have died, that is something," he told her.

"What does Faith do differently than I do?"

"Faith is stronger, faster, and more disciplined. Please do not take offense; the same applies to everyone in comparison to her. You have done well, Rona-san, you should be proud. You cannot expect to learn enough in a month to defeat someone who has spent a lifetime in study," Yoshi assured her.

"Faith did," she said with a trace of bitterness.

"You are a strong warrior, and I think that you are a worthy companion for my great friend Giles. But you are not Faith, and you never will be. Nor will anyone else. Now, your remaining time here is short, will you be tested? Will you take your skills into the arena?"

"Did Faith?"

"Hai."

"Then so will I," Rona declared.

"Very well," Yoshi said, "rest well and focus your chi, the morning will see you tested." Rona bowed and headed to her quarters. She was frankly having trouble accepting Faith's superiority over her. She knew that Faith was stronger, but it rankled to be told that Faith's discipline was superior. Still and all, she had never come close to besting Yoshi, though she had defeated most of the other students, only the most senior students had defeated her.

The morning found Rona seated in the small room where Dawn had awaited her test. Rona waited calmly, ignoring the passage of time. A persistent thought kept intruding on her serenity, however. She really wished that there had been time to enchant her scythe before the test.

A susurration of air in the room caused her to turn her head; there on the low table beside her, hard by the jug of water and the cup, was an envelope. And the true Scythe. Dazed, Rona opened the envelope.

_"Rona, for this test you should have a weapon keyed to you, and right now this is the only one that is. I asked Dawn to port it to you; Yoshi let me know when it was time to. He has been keeping me updated on your progress, and I'm proud of you. Giles will be too. Strike true, Slayer."_

_ Faith_

Rona felt her feelings for Faith shift inside her, and the resentment that had been building melted away. She had to admit that had she been in Faith's shoes, it would not have occurred to her to do this.

"So what if I can't match _her_," she said aloud, "that still leaves the rest of the world in the dust, and it gives me something to shoot for."

A bell sounded and she strode confidently from the room.

"This is the place to strike," said the Ancient's chief Lieutenant as he peered through the dark-tinted windows of the Suburban. "He comes here often, always at night, and sometimes alone. That is where we shall take him. We will wait and watch. No one goes inside, and no one hunts this area. The Ancient understands patience if there is reason for it. There is no point in alerting the Slayers before we have him. Am I clear enough?"

"Yes sir," the others responded.

"We will change vehicles often so that we do not become too conspicuous, and remember, he is not to be harmed. That is for our Master to do, understood?"

"Yes sir."

They settled in to wait.

"See you in a few days, sweetheart," said Amanda as the doors of the transporter closed on the Bitch. "So we wring her out at Atlanta, then she goes back to Heffner's for a checkup, then to Sarthe, right?"

"Right, and we'll get there 3 days before the race and tour the course a few times. During qualifying I'll pick a veteran for you to follow on your first stint. Don't pass them, even if you know you can, just study the line and see if you can find an improvement. I don't care where we qualify really; the race is too long for that to factor in. What's the goal?"

"To finish without getting hurt or breaking the car," Amanda answered.

"Right. But I think we're going to surprise a few people."

"Count on it," Amanda promised with a smile.

"I have to get to the hospital," Blake admitted regretfully.

"Okay baby, take this with you," Amanda gave him a lingering kiss, and then he got into the Ferrari and departed at what was for him a sedate pace.

"Life is good," he said aloud.

"I wish those assholes in the Band could see me now," Amanda thought as she drove off in her birthday present. "God help me I do love that man."

Yoshi faced Rona over the corpse of the demon, and he bowed gravely before smiling at her.

"Well done, _Kurojuso Hanma-_ - San."

"Thank you, Master Yoshi. Ummm, what does that mean?" Rona replied.

"Ask Ripper, it is partly from him that I got the inspiration. I shall write it down for you," Yoshi answered with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon

"Fruition"

Chapter 8

"Gunfire"

"There are too many Slayers with him tonight," decided the lieutenant, a former SS officer named Deiter.

"The two redheads aren't Slayers," pointed out one of the vampires in the back.

"We will wait, however, and see if he is alone when he leaves." The vampires settled back in the van and waited.

"Patience is a virtue," Deiter promised them.

"Hey guys, great to see you!" said Chastity brightly as she came to the table where Buffy, Willow, Dawn, and Faith were seated.

"Hey Chas, how's things?" Buffy responded.

"Right where you left them," Chastity answered with a grin. "Oh, should I like be discreet, or something?" she said as she looked at Dawn and Faith.

"No worries, Chas," Faith assured her, "Buff and Will haven't been all that forthcoming with details, but Dawn and I are aware of the general sitch."

"Ummm… you two wanna play?" Chas asked hopefully.

"Not our style," Dawn told her, "at least not yet. I can barely get enough of her myself, I'm not gonna share." Dawn didn't count Buffy and Willow, that was different.

"Suit yourselves, but don't forget about me. Oh, I hope you don't think I carry on like this with everybody; it's just that you four kind of hit my weak spots. There's just something about you all that I can't quite put my finger on…" Buffy blushed spectacularly, and Faith burst out laughing.

"I think we're ready for drinks now," Buffy said, "this round's on me, girls. Chas, see if Giles wants anything, would you?"

"Sure thing Buff, but Mike has probably already hooked him up, they're talking about doing a special show, a couples night thing."

"Seen Bill and Ted lately?" asked Dawn.

"They're in Hawaii, but they'll be back next week. I'll go get your drinks." Chastity headed to the bar.

"Candy, huh?" Faith grinned at Buffy and Willow.

"Swear to God," Willow vowed.

"Faith, do you want to? I mean, I don't want to keep you from-" Dawn stammered.

"Babycakes," Faith said as she took Dawn's face in her hands, "I don't need a damn thing in this world but you. Nothing. Got it?"

"Uh-huh," mumbled Dawn as she stared into the dark eyes.

"So when do you and your fella go to this big race?" Kennedy asked Amanda.

"Month after next. After Rona gets back and she and Giles get back from their week off, Ricky and I will go to Atlanta to run the Bitch, and then she'll get transported to Florida to get checked out and freshened up before being shipped to France," Amanda supplied.

"Damn. You bagged a rich guy, now you're going to France to race a car that costs more than a house. A really _big_ house. Who do I have to fuck to get a deal like that?"

"You'd have to learn to drive first, Ken," Amanda told her.

"Smartass, maybe I'll try for a movie star. You think I can get Angelina away from Brad? Or hell, Jennifer Anniston seems to have shitty luck with men, maybe she's ready for a change, Fergie, maybe?"

"Don't give up hope, Kennedy. Say, have you been having bad dreams lately?"

"Yeah, kind of vague, fucked-up things. Unpleasant though."

"We should tell the bosses about it, if the big bad is getting through to the rank and file, it might be about to hit the fan," Amanda mused.

"Likely you're right," agreed Kennedy, how's the new girl doing?"

"Renata? She's a natural, gonna cause trouble though," Amanda answered.

"How so?"

"She's got half the class too busy panting after her to pay attention, and the other half of the class wanting to beat the shit out of the first half because they're jealous," Amanda explained.

"Damn, is she teasing them or something?"

"Nope, she has no idea how hot she is."

"Think it's the lure of exotic Brazil?" Kennedy asked.

"Dunno, I think it's just her. Hell, if I didn't already have Ricky…"

"Down girl," Kennedy laughed at her, "besides, I think Rachel may have her sights set on Renata."

"What the hell, keep it in the family I guess. Rachel has been pretty great about me and her Dad, I was afraid she'd freak," Amanda confessed.

"She's a good kid, no doubt. Actually, they do make a nice couple. Well, I have kitchen duty tonight, you gonna go to the club?"

"I think so, it's been a while since I've seen Giles play. I'll just finish up the schedule for next week and then head out."

"Have fun, try not to get a ticket," admonished Kennedy.

"Not likely to happen," Amanda said smugly.

Giles finished his set to enthusiastic applause, and joined the women at their table.

"Here you go G-man," said Faith as she pushed a squat tumbler towards him, "a little bit of your own back from me and Buff."

"Little is right," Giles joshed good-naturedly as he took a sip, "but I can't deny that it's excellent. What is it?"

"Dunno," Buffy answered, "Mike said he was getting in some better brands of scotch because you were raising the tone of the joint. He seemed pretty happy about it."

"I'm rather pleased about it myself, I really enjoy performing here," Giles allowed as he sipped his drink.

"We need to get back home," Buffy said, "you hanging out for a while?"

"Yes, I promised Mike another set, he has a really marvelous idea for a couple's night. I'll get to play some of my favorites."

"We'll be here," Dawn promised, "you gonna turn loose some Barry White?"

"Actually, I was thinking of turning loose Barry White, he's an old friend," Giles confided.

"Get the fuck out…" Willow said flatly.

"Quite true, but please keep it quiet, I don't know if he can make it, and I'd hate to raise false hopes," Giles told them.

"Who the hell are you, really?" Faith asked him.

"Merely a Watcher and sometime performer," Giles assured her.

"The Sixties must have been something…" Dawn speculated.

"You have no idea," Giles promised, "nor do I, really, I was 10 in 1960. But the 70's had their moments. I'll see you later girls." Giles rose and picked up his guitar.

"We'll see you later, Chas," Buffy said as she paid the check.

"I'm hoping so," Chastity replied. Faith grinned.

"Dawn, you're driving," Buffy ordered.

"Got that right, I want to get home in one piece," Dawn agreed.

"I'm gonna let that one lay there," Faith declared.

The four of them left the club.

"The slayers are leaving," said one of the vampires.

"Excellent," Deiter responded, "perhaps this will be the night after all."

"Your flight is arranged, Kurojusu Hanma- -San, " Yoshi told her, "I have been most pleased with your performance here. I hope that you can return one day for further study."

"Thank you, Master Yoshi, I shall strive to build on what you have taught me, perhaps Sumizome Shishi – Sama will be willing to instruct me further," Rona replied formally.

"Hai, you can learn much from her. Take care of Ripper, Rona," Yoshi said, his eyes twinkling, "but be gentle with the old boy."

"Gentle hell, he's a goddam bull," Rona replied with a faraway gaze.

_"Well done, Giles-san!"_ thought Yoshi. "Sleep well, Kurojusu," he said aloud.

_"A couple flights and I'll be back with my man,"_ Rona mused as she walked towards her quarters. _"I hope we don't kill each other…"_

"Don't kill him!" Deiter commanded as he and the other vampires exited the van and converged on Giles.

"Bugger," said Giles when he recognized his assailants. He managed to break the nearest vampire's arm, but he could not get to the stake that he always carried and was overwhelmed by the mob, his guitar case falling to the sidewalk.

Headlights illuminated the scene, and tires screeched on asphalt.

"Back off, you assholes!" yelled Amanda as she bailed out of the BMW.

Deiter shot her.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon

"Fruition"

Chapter 9

"Bent Cranks and Spun Bearings"

"What's with all the noise –" Chastity stood in the doorway of the club, staring. Amanda was lying in the street, Giles' guitar case was on the sidewalk at her feet, and Giles – Giles was being shoved into a van by some guys. Guys that looked really odd. The van sped away and Chastity ran over to Amanda.

"Mandy? Are you okay?"

"I don't think so," Amanda answered through gritted teeth, she sat up, and blood spurted several feet into the air. "Nope, not all right," she confirmed. She ripped the leg of her pants and in the glare of her headlights the wound high on her thigh was clearly visible, bleeding heavily. "Shit," Amanda said, and then she jammed a finger into the wound. Chastity turned white.

"Phone in my jacket pocket Chas, speed dial one, okay?" Chastity fumbled the phone from her pocket and dialed, holding the phone for Amanda.

"Buff? Amanda, vamps got Giles, carted him off in a van just outside the club. I got shot, and I'm bleeding bad. Chas is with me, I'm gonna pass out now." She did.

"Chas!" Buffy's voice shrilled from the speaker.

"Yeah Buffy?" she responded.

"Get Amanda to the emergency room, can you see where she's bleeding from?"

"High on her thigh, she – she stuck her finger in the wound, but it's still bleeding."

"Leave the finger alone, but wrap over it if you can, there should be a first aid kit in her car with bandages, but speed counts Chas. I gotta go."

"MIKE!" screamed Chastity.

"Blake," said the curt voice, he was already moving to his car, this number only rang for one reason.

"This is Buffy, Amanda's hurt, gunshot to the upper thigh, heavy bleeding. Some vamps grabbed Giles and I guess she was there. One of the girls from the Supper Club is taking her to the ER right now."

"I'll be waiting, what are they driving, do you know?" Blake asked.

"Unless I miss my guess, a 1970 Roadrunner, you'll hear it coming."

"Jesus! Get somebody to run a bunch of blood to the hospital for Mandy will you? I don't want to use regular in a Slayer if I can help it, and there isn't much on hand there. Bye." Buffy heard the shriek of the Ferrari as the connection was broken.

"Ready," announced Faith as she, Dawn, and Willow arrived, Faith handed the scythe to Buffy.

"LeAnne, grab some blood for Amanda and run it over to the hospital. Kennedy, hold the fort and get three teams prepped. Let's go."

Dawn took them to the club.

Car alarms on both sides of the street went off as the purple Roadrunner bellowed and roared its way down the road. A call from Blake had helped clear the way, and fortunately it was a pretty straight shot to the hospital from the club. Mike was in the back, wedged behind the passenger seat and holding Amanda as steady as he could, but he couldn't tell if she was still breathing or not, because the ride was jarring and the noise was terrifying.

Blake, coming from the opposite direction, arrived first. Lisa was waiting at the emergency entrance with a gurney when he ran up.

"Here," she said, handing him a scrub top. She had sanitizer and gloves ready by the time he pulled it on. "The O.R. will be ready when she gets here. I'm sorry, Doctor."

"Yeah, well it goes with the territory," he said gruffly. Lisa didn't mention his trembling hands, but she had the other trauma surgeon ready to operate in case Blake couldn't. They heard an incredible noise approaching.

Smoke was pouring from the wheels, the overtaxed brakes nearing their limit as Chastity tried to get Amanda to the hospital in time. The car was well maintained, Chastity did her own work, but it was forty years old, and it was being brutalized. She downshifted hard to help slow the car as it approached the Emergency entrance, and an ominous clatter came from beneath the hood. She made the turn, but the brake pedal hit the floor. Chastity ruthlessly slammed into reverse, and the angry old grape shuddered to a halt with the sound of mechanical death.

Blake was at the door before it had completely stopped. Eager hands pulled Amanda from the car, and Blake's eyes met Chastity's.

"I owe you, kid," he said and then he was gone. A wet, gagging sound came from the rear of the car.

"You okay Mike?" Chastity asked him.

"I am never riding with you again Chas," he said fervently.

"Not in Barney anyway," she agreed, watching various smokes and fluids pour from the Roadrunner.

"Is this your car, miss?" asked the Security Guard.

"Yeah," Chastity said ruefully.

"We have to move it, Dr. Blake told us to take good care of it. The truck's on the way."

"Ummm-" began Chastity.

"It's okay," LeAnne assured her, she had just handed over the blood for Amanda, "if Dr. Ricky says he'll take care of it, he'll take care of it. Promise."

"Okay then, it's not like I can fix _this_ mess in the parking lot, anyhow," she said shaking her head. She walked over to the smoking old car and laid her hand on a fender. "You did good big fellow," she said proudly, "you did good."

"Nothing here but blood and a spent cartridge case," Faith reported.

"The cops are bound to get in on this one," Buffy added, "I'm afraid more people are gonna get hurt. What kind of vampire uses a gun, anyhow?"

"The kind that's about to become dust," Faith promised. "Willow, you pick up anything with the voodoo?"

"No trace of magic use, just the usual signature of demon," Willow answered.

"Can you track him?" Buffy asked.

"I should be able to, but to track a single human will take a while."

"Let's get started then," Dawn said. "Are you two coming with us?"

"We'll take Amanda's car to the hospital and check on her," Buffy answered.

"Dawnie, why don't you send me home alone, and you drive Amanda's car to the hospital," Willow suggested.

"Good idea," Faith agreed, "I guess I should learn to drive, huh?"

"What about me?" Buffy huffed.

"You should learn to drive too, Sis," Dawn told her.

"Nice," Buffy muttered, "find him Will, please?"

"Count on it, I'm ready Dawn." Willow's eyes were pools of oil as she laid her hand on Dawn's shoulder. She was gone in an instant.

"Should we tell the girls inside anything?" Faith asked.

"Let's leave that up to Mike, now let's get to the hospital." They had found the keys to Amanda's car underneath it, where they had been thrown when she was shot. Carefully avoiding stepping in the blood, they entered the car and Dawn drove away.

"Less than 24 hours now," Rona thought joyfully as she waited for her flight.

"The famous Rupert Giles," hissed the Ancient, "we meet at last."

"Who the devil are you?" Giles demanded.

"Not the devil," he responded, "the devil is my lapdog."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure," Giles drawled, "and the Queen of England is my bitch. Now suppose you tell me what you want, you ugly bastard."

The Ancient smiled as he replied, "Everything, Mr. Giles, I want _everything…"_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon

"Fruition"

Chapter 10

"Vacuums and Posteriors"

The silver BMW glided to a stop, and Buffy, Faith, and Dawn swarmed out of it, only to halt at the sight of a purple car being reeled onto a flat tow.

"Chas?" said Buffy as she approached the other blonde.

"Mandy's inside, Dr. Ricky is with her. It's bad, Buffy, there was so much blood…" Chastity collapsed on Buffy's shoulder, and Buffy's eyes encouraged Faith to go on.

"It's okay Chas, it will be okay," Buffy soothed.

"I really trashed Barney."

"You can fix him, I know you can," Buffy consoled.

"It's gonna cost a fortune, and I barely have enough extra to pay for classes," Chas said ruefully

"Somehow I doubt money will be a problem, try and relax about Barney, okay?"

"What were those things Buff? What were those things that took Giles and shot Mandy?"

"We'll find out sweet, I promise," Buffy told her.

"Poor Barney; but he came through," Chas said with a gleam of pride, "and it was one hell of a ride."

"I bet it was, but I think I'm glad I missed it," Buffy told her.

"Oh, you are, trust me on that," Mike gasped.

"Amanda?" asked Chastity.

"She's tough," Buffy told her. _"She has to be tough…"_

Faith strode through the corridors of the hospital on the way to the O.R.

Everyone in the hospital knew her by sight, and they all knew not to come between Faith and Dr. Blake, no matter where he was, or what he was doing.

"Rick, we're losing her," said the other surgeon.

"No we're not," insisted Blake, "we plugged the leak; we just have to get enough blood into her."

"It's like we're pouring water into her. It ain't working," Dr. Hough told him.

"Just keep pouring it in, Steve. Her heart is beating, the ventilator is working, you just keep pouring it in," commanded Blake.

"You say so Rick," acquiesced Hough.

Blake saw a familiar face in the door, and hurried over.

"How is she?" asked Faith through the glass.

"Not too great," Blake admitted, "we've patched the leak, and we've given her blood, but it just isn't working."

"Whose blood?" Faith demanded.

"Ryuki, Karen, and Amanda's own," Blake answered.

"Then let's try high test," Faith told him, "Mandy and I are compatible."

"Good idea," Blake said as he opened the door, "I fuckin' love you, Faith."

"I know you do Ricky," Faith answered, "now let's us save your lady love here, 'kay?"

"Can you be more specific?" Giles asked calmly, "everything", covers a lot of ground."

"Of course Rupert," answered the Ancient, "may I call you Rupert?"

"I would prefer that you did not, you miserable excrescence, " Giles responded.

"As you wish, Mr. Giles," said the Ancient amiably. "I can afford to cater to your whims, for I have won. Sooner or later, you will deliver the slayers to me. All of them."

"You are out of your God damned mind," Giles promised. "As if I would sacrifice one hair on the head of one of those women to save my own life."

"Oh, I know you wouldn't," agreed the Ancient, "but they will, one at the time or all at once, they will come, and I will eat them," he vowed.

"Screw you," Giles said mildly.

"Not likely, but don't give up hope," the Ancient responded. "Prepare him!"

Cold strong hands seized Giles, and sharp knives cut his clothes off. A painful time later, Giles was hoisted face-down above an ornate clawfoot tub, his wrists and ankles pulled sharply upward by the shackles and chains suspending him.

"Time for a bath," mused the Ancient as he slid into the tub beneath Giles. "Body temperature, I think," he said, "your body, ."

"Piss on you," gasped Giles.

"I thought of that, and that is what that very uncomfortable catheter is for, Mr. Giles. However, feel free to try."

The Ancient slashed his clawed hands across Giles' chest, and the blood poured forth as the camera watched, its baleful red eye blinking dispassionately.

_"I should sleep,"_ Rona told herself, _"it will make the time pass faster."_

She closed her eyes, and the plane sped on through the sky as Rona dreamed of her husband.

"Rick, you've taken two units from Faith, you can't take any more. Hell, I shouldn't have let you take two. Besides, there just isn't room for more," said Dr. Hough.

"I'm fine," Faith insisted, "is it helping?"

"I think so," Blake said as he examined Amanda, "it looks like she's improving, but it's too soon to tell. But you're right about the blood, Steve. It's up to her now."

"She'll pull through," Faith assured him, "she's got too much to live for to die now. I know how that feels."

"Yeah, you do," he agreed, "how's Dawn?"

"Better than ever; now, aside from the blood loss, how's Amanda?"

"Broken femur, and that might need surgery, but probably not. Hell, the bone might heal before she could tolerate the surgery, and that could get complicated if it heals wrong. We just didn't have time to work on that. The bullet is still in there too, but the wound track is pretty clean, must be a fully jacketed round. The tissue damage will heal quickly enough." He turned to look at Amanda. "Goddam, but she's something, not many would have had the balls to shove a finger into a bullet wound like that. That must have hurt like hell."

"I'll tell her you said that," Faith promised with a smile.

"Rick," called Dr. Hough, "take a look at the EEG would you?" Blake hurried over.

"Shit!" Blake said fiercely.

"See that he doesn't die," commanded the Ancient as he emerged from the tub with Giles' blood all over him, "not yet. Come, my pets," he called to three female vampires, "I seem to be in need of a little cleaning up." They followed him to another room, where he stretched out on a bed while they licked the blood from him.

"That's it my pets, dinner's on me," cold laughter rang through the old house.

"Get this sent as soon as possible," Deiter commanded as he handed a small package to a subordinate.

"Oh shit," Buffy murmured.

"What now?" Dawn asked. Buffy and Dawn were in the waiting room with Chastity, LeAnne had given Mike a ride home so that he could clean up and check that the club was locked up tight.

"Rona," Buffy whispered, "she's on the way home. Her flight arrives at six tomorrow – no, tonight."

"This day has - just – sucked – ass," Chas announced.

"It really has," Buffy agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon

"Fruition"

Chapter 11

"Surprises"

"How is she?" Buffy asked Faith as she joined the group in the waiting room.

"Still touch and go, we gave her some of my blood, and that seemed to help. It turns out you and me are a little different there too." Faith darted a glance at Chastity, who was listening interestedly.

"Have you had some kind of rare virus or something?" Chastity asked. "I mean, blood is pretty much blood, barring pathogens or leukemia or sickle cell or something. Type and RH factor have to match, but what else is different here?"

"Ummm," Buffy mused, "what kind of waitress are you, exactly?"

"I'm in nursing school at City; I've only got one semester left to go. I just work at the club to pay the bills, not that it's not fun working there. Hell, in a good week I make more than I will in nursing to start with. But you wouldn't believe what the insurance on Barney costs. Or what the parts to fix him will."

"Don't worry about fixing Barney," Faith told her.

"That's what I told her," Buffy agreed, "I'm sure Dr. Blake will stand for the repairs, and if not, well, we can."

"Buffy sweet, it's gonna be a _lot_. Barney isn't your average dinosaur," Chasity explained. "But let's worry about Amanda right now. What can you tell me, Faith?"

"The bullet got the femoral artery and also broke her femur, Dr. Blake got the artery repaired but they haven't dealt with the bone yet, and the bullet is still in there," Faith told her.

"No rush on those things," Chastity agreed, "I guess the big problem is the blood loss. There might be some nerve damage too I guess, but that's for later as well. I just hope she doesn't have a problem with clots since there was bone damage in the area."

"Dr. Hough was yelling about the EEG right before Ricky threw me out," Faith informed them.

"Oh no," Chastity whispered.

"What?" Buffy said.

"EEG is brain stuff," Dawn injected, "did she have a head injury?"

"No," Chas said, "but it could be a stroke induced by a clot. The problem here is that if they thin her blood to treat the clot, the repair is going to leak. There is a lot of pressure and flow in that artery. Still, Dr. Blake is as good as they come."

"And we still have to find Giles," Dawn said.

"Right, why don't you and Faith go check with Willow. I'll stay here for now and you can send someone else to spell me when we find Giles. Chas, do you want a ride home?"

"I'll stay with you, I'm worried about Amanda, and I'm too wired to sleep. But why aren't you letting the police find Giles?"

"It's sort of complicated," Dawn told her, "but we have a _really_ good computer system, and Willow is an expert. Everything leaves traces, and Willow can find them." Chastity seemed to accept that.

"Call us if there's any news," Faith said as she and Dawn left.

"Rona will be here in 12 hours, God I hope Giles is back by then."

"Really Mr. Giles, I must compliment you," said the Ancient casually, "you have a remarkable tolerance for pain, and for someone of your years your blood is quite invigorating. I confess myself impressed."

"Try to imagine," Giles said thickly, "how very little I care."

The Ancient roared with laughter.

"And such wit! How I have missed stimulating conversation, perhaps I should turn you instead of killing you," the vampire mused. That _did_ scare Giles. "It would be amusing to have you help me destroy the Slayers."

"Oh, please turn me," Giles said, "then I'll be able to kill you myself. I'm used to being in charge you see. I certainly can't stop you from turning me, but I can make certain that you regret doing so."

The Ancient appeared to consider this.

"I see that I should give it further thought," he admitted, "the challenge might be fun, for I would certainly win in the end. I have to consider though if I wish to be bothered."

"Do let me know what you decide, won't you? I'll just hang around while you make up your mind."

"You see, there you go again, so much ifun!/i Tell me, Mr. Giles, why do you suppose that I am known as the Ancient?"

"I suppose it's an attempt to explain how remarkably bad your complexion is."

"Most amusing, but incorrect. You are familiar, I believe, with a Vampire who was known as "The Master"?"

"I do seem to recall Buffy killing a vampire of that name, yes," Giles told him.

"Buffy Summers, quite a remarkable young woman, certainly the most powerful Slayer the world has seen. Still, I wonder how she managed to arrange it so that there are so many Slayers now. I don't suppose you'd care to enlighten me?"

"Where's Faith?" Dr. Blake asked Buffy.

"She and Dawn went to check with Willow to see if she'd found anything about Giles yet. How's Amanda?" Blake's face sagged.

"She threw a clot. Had a mild stroke, if there is such a thing. We got it quickly, but now the artery is leaking. It was a pretty bad tear, and even she doesn't heal that fast. Do you know if there is any more of Faith's blood in storage?"

"I'll call."

"Dr. Blake," Chastity asked, "what's so special about Faith's blood? Is it a rare type?"

"Very," confirmed Blake.

"Oh, then what did you use before Faith got here? Amanda would have needed volume restored right away, are you involved in the testing of the artificial plasmas here? Do they work?" Blake studied Chastity closely.

"I'm at City, in nursing. I'm studying to be a surgical nurse," she explained.

"The artificial plasmas aren't in the curriculum, where did you hear about them?"

"I read all the journals," Chastity replied.

"Who is your adviser?"

"Langley."

"When do you finish?"

"One semester left."

"LeAnne is bringing the rest of the Faith vintage," Buffy broke in, "four units."

"Good, that should do it, we just have to hope there is no permanent damage," Blake said as he visibly relaxed. He pulled out his PDA and checked a few things. "Okay," he began, "I started a clock as soon as Buffy called me, and even if you left the Supper Club right when she called, and I bet you didn't because _somebody_ wrapped that leg, how in hell did a 383 Roadrunner make that trip that fast?" Chastity's eyes widened.

"He's a car guy," Buffy explained.

"Barney's a Hemi, the 383 badges are camouflage. I do what I can to protect him," she explained.

"Let me get this straight," Blake said slowly, "you are working your way through nursing school waitressing at the Supper Club, and you drive an original Hemi Roadrunner?"

"Yes."

"Why on earth don't you garage it and use something else for commuting?"

"Can't afford to. My Dad left me Barney and nothing else, I can't bear to part with him cause he's all I have from Pop. Besides, he's fun, and it's all I can do to keep the insurance and upkeep and go to school."

"Who does the work on it?"

"I do, like I said, I just squeak by."

Blake was stunned, this girl was driving a car any collection in the world would pay a fortune for, because she couldn't afford another one. He wouldn't insult her by asking if she knew the value of the car, he was sure that she did. She could have sold that thing and paid for her education and never had to work a day while she was in school and istill/i had enough left over to buy a house. But she kept it because it had been her Dad's and because it was fun.

"Dual Quads?" he asked. Chas nodded in reply, her lips curling in a smile.

"Rear end?"

"Dana 4.11"

"Four-speed, right?"

"Yep."

"Bars?"

"Snubber."

Buffy watched the exchange in awe, not only were they speaking in code, but she had never before seen anyone match Blake for terse.

"You must have wound it pretty tight on the way here…"

"Speed mattered, even Buffy knew that."

"Why didn't you just use Mandy's Bimmer?"

"Don't know it. Knew what is was of course, but I know exactly what Barney can do. Could do, I guess."

"You knew what would happen to the car if you pushed it like that, and you knew how to compensate for those shitty brakes and that straight-ahead chassis and you used it up completely to get Amanda here in time."

"Yes."

Blake was silent for a long moment, and then a rare smile lit his face.

"Kid, you are my kind of crazy," he said and he pulled out his phone.

"Stuart," he said into the phone, "where did you put that Roadrunner? Move it to the restoration bay, now. Well pull the fucking Lancia out of there. So? The truck will move it without wheels, won't it? Just get the Roadrunner in there, and get all those parts the fuck out of the way, I don't want a damn thing in that bay but Barney and the tools. Yeah, it has a name, shut the fuck up and take care of him."

Chastity was doing a little staring of her own, but Blake wasn't finished, he punched another number.

"Lisa, would you bring me a new batphone? We have another friend here." He turned to Chastity. "First, I promise you that we are going to fix your car completely, with not one shortcut, and I insist on paying for it. If you want to do the work yourself you have unrestricted access to my garage, and I promise you that everything you need is there. Need a part, pick up the phone, I have accounts with every vintage parts place in the world but if we can't find it we'll get it made. If you'd rather, I'll handle getting him fixed, I know some top restorers and mechanics. So don't fret about Barney, okay?"

Chastity nodded, and Lisa arrived with a box.

"This phone is like the ones Buffy and Faith have, that red cross on the screen will put you through to me any time of the day or night. If you need medical help, you call me, okay? Other than that, it's your damn phone. It has unlimited everything, and you'll never get a bill, so go wild. Gimme a minute…" He headed for the men's room.

"Is he serious?" Chastity asked Buffy.

"Always, and I'll bet he's not through. From what little I understood, I'm guessing Barney is pretty special, and that you knew you were gonna break him getting Mandy here, right?" Chas nodded. "That means a lot to him, and so does Amanda. Trust me, you've just made a _really_ good friend. He's not too good with boundaries though, so if he gets out of hand tell him straight, he doesn't do subtle at all."

"Buffy, can I have a hug? This is all a little much." Buffy pulled Chastity's head to her shoulder and held her. Blake found them like that when he returned about 30 minutes later.

"Sorry about that, girls, I had to check in on Mandy, she's holding her own. God, I love her," said Blake as he returned. "Jesus, there's a lot of shit going on today. Langley tells me you're one of the best students they've ever had, Chastity."

"Told you, boundaries," Buffy said.

"What?" Blake asked. Buffy waved it off. "Anyway, Nursing is a wonderful profession, and there are never enough of them. Now then… I - I don't want you to misunderstand what I'm about to say, Chastity…" Blake hesitated, and Buffy goggled, this was outside her experience. "But if it happens that you've been going to Nursing school because you couldn't afford Medical school, and if you'd like to be a surgeon… well, I'm going to need a partner someday, and anyone who can maintain Barney and wrangle that old monster the way you can is someone I want on my team. There is a spot at Harvard Med for you if you want it. If not, I'd be proud to have you on my team as a Nurse, if you'd be interested."

"Harvard?" Chastity said, stunned.

"You'd rather Duke, or Stanford? 'Cause that's not a problem," Blake answered anxiously.

"Why would you do all this for me?" Chastity asked.

"One, because you've already done much more than that for me, did I mention I love Amanda? Two, I really am going to need a partner, and I'd rather start with one that doesn't have any bad habits, and three, I want someone who understands what it is to use up everything there is to get it done. I'm being selfish here, but you wouldn't be stuck with me forever. You'd do your residency here, then you pass your boards and give me two years working with me and your tab is clear. You'd be free to go anywhere, and I'll guarantee that anywhere would be glad to have you. Think about it." His phone rang. "One more thing for now, come with me, you two." He headed for the exit.

"It's not Barney," Blake allowed as he handed Chastity the keys to a gleaming black Charger SRT, "but you need something to get around in, and I figured this would suit you better than a Toyota. It's not stock, it has a six speed manual and some engine and suspension work. It's a touch faster than your Roadrunner, and has real brakes and a little handling, but it ain't got much soul. I know it's nowhere near what you lost, but cars like Barney aren't thick on the ground. Try it for a while and if you don't like it we'll find something else. This is for keeps; by the way, this way you can have something fun to drive and not use Barney for groceries unless you just want to. Once we get him fixed up we'll find a secure, climate controlled place for him to live in when you aren't out committing traffic felonies. Buffy, call me with any news on Rupert. I'll be here." Blake stormed away muttering under his breath.

"I have questions," Chastity told Buffy.

Giles appeared to ponder the Ancient's enquiry before answering regretfully…

"Sad to say, this is my day for capriciously refusing to answer questions," Giles answered. "But if you want a statement, I do have some information about your mother."

"I don't recall her. In any case, I sired "The Master", Mr. Giles. And I already know why there are so many Slayers now. Handy things, witches, I even went out and got one of my own. Would you care to meet her?"

"Nice to see you again, Rupert," said a woman's voice.

_"Amy… ?"_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon - Thanks to those following this story.

"Fruition"

Chapter 12

"Questions"

"Yep, it's me, Rupert," confirmed Amy cheerfully, "how they hangin'? Whoa! Pretty good, all things considered. I wonder if the boss will let me keep you as a toy?"

"Amy, what on earth are you doing with this fiend? Has your magic unhinged you?"

"Oh, no, far from it, my magic has shown me who I truly am, and it has led me to my destiny. I will be the one to destroy Willow Rosenberg."

"Any luck?" Dawn asked Willow.

"Yup, lots of it, all of the bad kind. Something is interfering with the tracking spell, there is another witch involved," Willow answered.

"Can't you just like, kick her ass or something?" Faith questioned, "I mean, no way she's as powerful as you are."

"I'm sure I could, if I could locate her, but her power muddies things, I just can't see."

"But if she can interfere with you then she has to be pretty powerful, right?" Dawn postulated.

"Yes."

"Then let's call Leticia."

"Good idea," Willow agreed, picking up her phone. "Rachel, hi, is Leticia handy? Great, thanks… Leticia, are you picking up on anything in my neighborhood? Huh, well if it comes into focus call me, whoever is behind this has Giles. No, we don't know what they want with him, but they wanted him bad enough to kidnap him in public. Thanks, bye." She ended the call. "She feels something, but she's having trouble focusing too, she says the power tastes funny, kind of animal-like. She also said that most of the power is coming from outside the witch who is wielding it."

"So they aren't tapped into the stream, but if they can come up with enough juice to interfere with you and Leticia, then they must be calling on a God or Goddess," Dawn declared.

"That makes sense; the good news is that if we can find her, Dawn or I can handle her. The trouble is we don't know where she is."

"Or what she wants with Giles," Dawn added.

"One more thing," Faith continued, "what kind of witch has vamps doing her grunt work? There's more going on here. How about you witches finding me something I'm allowed to kill? Between Giles and Amanda, I'm pretty pissed off, here."

"Count on it, love," Dawn promised.

"Questions?" Buffy responded, unable to come up with anything else at the moment.

"A couple, yes," Chas confirmed.

"What sort of questions?" Buffy temporized.

"I'll start with a simple one, how were you able to lift me so easily? I'm not exactly a pixie."

"Gymnastics," Buffy said with a shrug, "I'm wiry."

"Uh-huh. Why do you have blood stored in bulk where you live? "

"You heard the Doctor, Faith has a really rare type," Buffy explained.

"Not good enough, Faith said that yours was different too, like they were the same. But if they were really the same you could have given blood to Amanda too, instead of Dr. Blake being all worried about finding more of Faith's."

"Anything else on your mind?" Buffy asked, avoiding the question as best she could.

"What were those things that grabbed Giles? You and Faith are being WAY too matter of fact for you not to know, and how the hell do you think that a few girls can handle them? And if Dr. Blake is in love with Amanda, why isn't he more worried? Don't try 'professional detachment' on me, either. He really _believes_ that she'll recover fully, and from all I know, and that is way more than a little, she doesn't have much chance of that."

"That's more than one question," Buffy informed her.

"And less than one answer, what's going on around here Buffy?" Buffy sighed.

_"I knew I'd have to pay for having sex with her…"_ thought Buffy.

"Answer this first, are you going to accept Dr. Blake's offer to be his partner?"

"I'm considering it; I'd be a fool not to. But things that seem too good to be true usually are. Is he gonna show up with his dick in his hand and ask for a little down-payment?" Buffy's face flushed angrily.

"I know you don't know him, Chas, so I'll let that one slide. Just this once. I like you, but me liking you and you being a great lay doesn't give you a free pass to badmouth Dr. Ricky. He'll do exactly what he says he'll do. Every time. As far as his offer goes, I was there. You just have to make up your mind."

"Sorry, but you're right, I don't know him, except by his reputation as a doctor, and I've known guys who thought a Big Mac Combo meant you owed them a tumble. So assuming the deal is as stated, fuck yes I'm in. Med school _and_ Barney? Work with maybe the top trauma guy in the world? I'm not close to stupid enough to turn that down, hell, after I get to know him better I might give in on the tumble."

"Bad idea. Might piss off Amanda, and you don't want to do that," Buffy promised.

"If you say so, Buffy. Now are you going to answer my questions or not?"

"We need to see Dr. Blake first, come on."

"I'm a great lay, huh?" asked Chastity with a grin.

"You ask too many questions."

"We should plan what to do when we hear from whoever took Giles," Dawn suggested.

"I plan to kill them all," Faith said simply.

"Good plan," agreed Willow.

"Okay, but how? We have to consider Giles first, and a bunch of Slayers pouring in is likely to get him killed."

"We'll use the nest team, you port us in, you and Willow hold them, and Buff and I will dust them."

"I have to know where we're going before I can port us. And let's not forget about the other witch. Frankly, I'd rather get Giles out of there first if we can," Dawn explained.

"We can't really plan until we know where he is," Willow added, "but as far as the other witch goes, she's right out of her depth with Dawn and me."

Willow's eyes darkened, and white streaks flowed through her hair.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Let's just move this along...

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon

"Fruition"

Chapter 13

"Further Questions"

Giles' face, already red because of his position, edged towards purple. A vein on his forehead distended and throbbed, and his eyes bulged.

Amy gloated at the horror that she had inflicted on him, this made her impending destruction of Willow all the sweeter. She smiled coldly.

"Mmmmffft", spat the sound from Giles' lips. "Pbbbbbbfffttttt, heheheheh, oh HAHAHA! Ow, that hurts… ahHAHAHAHAHA, Jesus, Bloody, Christ! HEHEHEHEHE- oh dear, bloody hell it hurts to laugh! Ah hahahahaha, ouch…" the mirth trickled off into a strained chuckle as Giles swung from the chains.

"What's so funny, Rupert?" spat Amy.

"You? Destroy Willow Rosenberg? You stupid bint, you'd have done better to have stayed a rat," Giles informed her. Amy slapped his face, and he swayed once more in his chains. "Well I certainly hope _that's_ not all you've got," Giles told her.

"I'm going to miss you, Mr. Giles," the Ancient said respectfully, "you really are a most remarkable fellow. But my little witch here has an ace up her sleeve, don't you pet?"

"I wield the power of the Goddess Hecate!" declared Amy. "She has appeared before me!"

"Oh, really?" Giles said in feigned awe. "Well then, it certainly looks dark for my side."

A terrible feeling of deja-vu washed over Deiter.

_"Why must the cart of my fate always be hitched to a mad horse?"_ he wondered. _"First the Fuhrer, and now this moldy vampire and this stupid witch with great tits, and it's not like I had a real choice either time. Fate, you fucking bitch, can't you just once take your heel off my neck? I should have killed Hitler, or I should have blown my brains out. Either way, this nightmare would be over."_

The Ancient also felt a prickle of doubt for a moment, but he shrugged it off. What matter if his witch could not deliver on her promises? He was the _Ancient_, and his power was legion.

"What's up, Buffy?" enquired Dr. Blake as Buffy and Chas entered Amanda's room.

"Well, Chas is inclined to accept your offer, but she has a question or so," Buffy told him.

"Yes?"

"She wants to know if you're gonna expect a little nookie on the side if she accepts," Buffy said bluntly.

"Oh, really?" Blake said as he eyed Chastity narrowly. "So you don't trust me, huh?"

Chastity met his gaze and replied levelly, "I don't know you. And if something seems too good to be true…"

"Good for you kid!" exclaimed Blake as a smile lit his face. "Damn, I'm glad you asked that! Proves you aren't stupid! I hope my Rachel would have the sense to ask the same damn thing! But to answer your question, no, I don't, and if you threw it at me I'd dodge it. You're beautiful, don't get me wrong here, but all of that part of me belongs to Amanda, I don't have room for anyone else there. No, I respect your intelligence and your abilities, and like I said, I'm going to need a partner. You've showed me that you have the stuff. Now then…"

Chastity braced herself.

"Yeah, I'm rich," Blake said, "but a medical education would be a chunk even for me, BUT… my family has big endowments at Duke, Harvard, and Stanford, and I'm in charge of the foundation that administers those. Part of the deal is that they accept any student I say, and it doesn't cost me an additional dime, BUT… all I can do is get you in the door. You have to do the work, you have to make the grade, and you have to EARN it all on your own. From what I've seen of you, I don't think you'd have it any other way. Am I right?"

Chastity grinned. "You are. What do I call you, since I'm going to work with you?"

"For now you call me Ricky, once you graduate you call me boss, until you pass your boards. After that you can call me anything you want. Now then, I've been told that I'm not precisely easy to work with. You ought to talk with Lisa about that. Are you ready right now to say that you're in?"

"What the fuck," Chas said, "shit seems to happen around you. Might as well be where the action is. Yeah Ricky, I'm in. And thanks."

"Thank me by excelling," he answered with a grin. "Buff, is it time to open the bag?"

"Might as well," Buffy said casually, "I can always kill her if I have to." Chastity started, but the smile on Buffy's face reassured her.

"Let's see what you make of this," Blake said as he handed a printout to Chastity. "This is Amanda's latest blood work."

Chastity pored over the papers, her brow furrowed, and she re-read several pages before she spoke.

"This isn't possible," she said quietly, "these numbers aren't human."

"Welcome to my world," Buffy said with a thin smile.

"What is your plan, Amy my pet?" asked the Ancient.

"The slayers will get your message, they will send a representative, I will bind them with the power of Hecate and we will lure the Slayers to their doom!" exclaimed Amy. The Ancient smiled.

_"Scheisse…"_ sighed Deiter, _"once again I am surrounded by fools. Are these Slayers lemmings, to march blindly to death? Idiots!"_

"Did you say something, Deiter?" asked the Ancient.

"No, Master, I must have eaten someone that disagreed with me," he replied.

"I hate it when that happens," sympathized the Ancient, "please remove Mr. Giles to a chair, and give him some food, he looks the most remarkable shade of purple, and I don't want him to die just yet."

"As you command, Master," answered Deiter.

_"We're going down!"_ thought Rona. _"Soon!"_

"What the hell is up, here?" demanded Chastity.

"I'll explain," Buffy promised, "but I need to call Willow first." Buffy left the room.

"Ricky?" implored Chastity.

"Buffy can tell it better," Blake answered, "but be ready for a paradigm shift. Things are not exactly as you thought they were. Look here…" Blake lifted the edge of the bandage on Amanda's leg.

"That's not possible!" exclaimed Chastity as she gazed at the nearly closed wound.

"Two things if you're going to work with me, okay?" Blake said. Chas nodded. "One, impossible is different than you've been taught, and two, you never talk about any of this stuff outside of the circle, which for you, is me, Lisa, Buffy, and anyone Buffy tells you it's okay to talk to. Not your teachers, not your fellow sufferers at whatever school you pick, no one. Deal?"

"But you'll answer my questions, right?"

"I will. _After_ Buffy has her say. "

"Deal," agreed Chastity, "I have _got_ to know what the fuck is going on around here."

"Careful what you wish for kid," cautioned Blake with a smile, "and welcome aboard. You're gonna love this shit."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon

"Fruition"

Chapter 14

"Some Answers"

"It looks like Amanda is out of the woods, at least as far as living goes," Buffy informed Kennedy when she arrived at the hospital with Karen, "when she wakes we'll know more. There's her room, you two keep an eye on her, I've got to get back home."

"Don't you go on a raid without me, Buffy," Kennedy cautioned. "I want my piece of whoever did this."

"Promise. Once we know what's up we're gonna go with the whole bunch except for a guard on Amanda. But you'll be on the strike team Ken," Buffy assured her.

"You need a ride home?" Kennedy asked.

"Nope, got that covered, ready Chas?"

"Sure, might as well try out my new wheels, see you later Kennedy, Karen," she said as they left.

"So Buffy and Willow tied up with her, huh?" asked Karen.

"That's the rumor," Kennedy confirmed.

"I would," Karen said simply.

"Oh yes," agreed Kennedy, "but right now let's just keep Amanda safe."

"Strike team?" queried Chas as they fastened their seat belts.

"Yup. We are going to kick some ass, just as soon as we find it," confirmed Buffy.

"So what are you guys, anyway? Some sort of secret government agency?"

"Nope," Buffy informed her, "we're Vampire Slayers, and those things that shot Mandy and took Giles are Vampires."

"Get the fuck out," Chastity said, "if you're just gonna screw with me you can walk home."

"Try and keep an open mind, and you might remember what you've already seen. All will be made clear. Now let's get going."

"I've been away from my husband for a month, and you're telling me my connecting flight is delayed?" Rona queried the ticket agent.

"Only slightly, it really shouldn't be more than an hour or so," assured the woman.

"Fine," muttered Rona as she walked off reaching for her phone.

"Your phone is ringing, Mr. Giles," Deiter informed him, "shall I answer it for you?"

"Oh, please do," Giles told him, "cell calls are so easy to trace nowadays."

Deiter crushed the phone beneath his heel.

"Huh," muttered Rona, and she dialed another number.

"Rona! Hi, how are you?" Dawn said, having seen the caller id. Faith extended her hand, and Dawn handed her the phone.

"Kurojusu Hanma- -San, this is Sumizome Shishi –_Sama,_" Faith said.

This told Rona three things, first, she was talking to Faith, second, something serious was going on, and third, Faith was reminding her that she was as much Rona's teacher and Master as Yoshi was. She blanched, but she responded properly.

"Yes, Sensei," Rona said.

"Giles has been kidnapped; I will not try and deceive you. You know that means that they need him for something, so he's likely alive. They didn't hesitate to shoot Amanda at the scene," Faith told her.

"Is Amanda okay?" Rona asked, and thereby shot up several points in Faith's estimation.

"Looks good so far, she'll live anyway. Listen, Rona, we're all on this. Willow is in full Goddess mode, and everyone is ready. We're gonna get him back, you hear?"

"I hear, Sensei," choked Rona.

"I need you to stay centered, and harness your rage and fear so that you can help Giles. You'll be met at the airport and taken to where we need you to best help him. Do you understand?"

"I do, Sensei," Rona told her, "and thank you for not hiding this from me. Do what you think best for Rupert, Faith, I trust you."

"Thanks Rona, we all love him too you know, you just got lucky. I'm not stupid enough to tell you not to worry, I just tell you to focus and be ready, can you do that?"

"I can, Sensei," Rona assured her.

"Giles is a lucky man, and we'll get him back, never doubt that. Transport will be at the airport waiting for you. Stay strong, Slayer. We will contact you with any news, meantime, focus. I need to go now."

Rona broke the connection, fought back her tears, and stepped into her center.

_"I have to trust him, and I have to trust my sisters,"_ she told herself firmly, _"whatever it is, I can't do shit about it here."_ She sat and willed herself to calm. It was a measure of how much she had learned from Yoshi that she neither cried nor screamed.

"It ain't Barney, but it ain't bad," admitted Chastity as she put the Charger through its paces. "Vampires, huh? Next you'll be telling me that witches are real."

"You should know, you ate a witch not long ago," Buffy told her, "did she seem real?"

"Jesus…" muttered Chastity.

"Dunno if he's real, haven't met him yet, and I've died twice," Buffy commented.

"Twice?"

"Once for a few minutes, a vamp drowned me, but a friend knew CPR. Once for a few months, Willow and some others took care of that. Trust me, death is a concept."

Chastity missed third.

"I will never believe all this shit," Chas whispered.

"Yes you will," Buffy assured her, "facts are terrible things, but you'll recognize them when they kick your ass." Buffy punched her phone. "Hi Dawnie, I'm on the way back with Chastity, and she's going to join Dr. Ricky's team so it's time for a little show and tell. What have we got on ice for training?"

"It's Buffy," Dawn told Willow and Faith, "Chastity is going to work with Dr. Blake and Buffy wants to do a demo. What do we have lined up?"

"There's a small nest forming at Shady Rest, and a single at The Pines," Faith answered.

"I assume you want a single?" Dawn asked Buffy.

"Yeah, no time to show off, just a reality check. Right, thanks, see you soon." Buffy ended the call. "Do you know where The Pines Cemetery is?" she asked Chastity.

"That's the little one on Forsythe, isn't it?"

"Yup. Head on over there, would you?"

"What for?"

"It's time to show you how the world really is," Buffy replied.

The rest of the trip was in silence.

"Here we are," Chastity announced as she halted the car, more to have something to say than from any need to inform her passenger.

"Stay behind me," Buffy said as they moved through the dawn mist. She drew up before a fairly imposing mausoleum with a heavy bronze door.

"Vampires really hang out in graveyards?" Chastity asked doubtfully.

"Yep, also sewers, warehouses, and old mansions," Buffy confirmed. She tried the door. It was locked.

"Well, guess that spoils whatever show you had planned…" Chastity ceased speaking because Buffy had simply torn the door off its hinges.

"Stay close to the door, if it gets past me, run outside, you'll be safe in the sunlight." Buffy entered the small building, Chastity followed in a daze. "They don't have to sleep in coffins," Buffy lectured, "but apparently some of them are kind of comfy." She slid aside a heavy stone lid and peered into the crypt, "Wakey, wakey," she said cheerfully. The vampire sprang from the crypt, his hands fastening on Buffy's throat, but before Chastity could scream Buffy had him immobilized. "Look familiar?" she asked Chastity, who nodded numbly.

"I hope you don't feel cheated," Buffy said to the vampire, "I just don't have time to be sardonic right now, but I thank you for your assistance." She plunged a stake into his chest and Chastity found her scream as he puffed into dust. "Vampire," Buffy said simply, "there are also various other demons, most of whom are not quite so tidy to kill. Can you drive?"

"That was so – fucking – cool!" Chastity exclaimed. "I'm kind of hot for you right now, Buffy…"

"Glad to hear it, but now is not the time. After we get Giles back, okay?" Chastity's face grew serious.

"Sorry, I got carried away, let's go."

The trip didn't take long.

"Nice place," Chastity commented.

"It's home, come on in."

"Rona called," Dawn greeted them, "she called Giles. She said it rang a couple times then cut off. Her flight's been delayed an hour or so."

"No luck finding him?" Buffy asked.

"Not so far," Willow replied.

"Since Chastity is coming on board we need to bring her up to speed fast," Buffy stated.

"Ohh, neat!" exclaimed Willow. "Anyhow, there is another witch involved, and she's screening Giles. I've got Leticia trying to track her. If we can get a location I can beat through her screens, but it's easy to screen a normal human."

"They'll be in touch," Buffy said confidently, "if they wanted him dead they would have killed him at the club. Where's Faith?"

"Right here B," she answered as she joined the group. "Hi, Chas."

"Time for the book, Will, are you up for it?"

"Sure, it will be a relief to actually DO something, come on Chas, time for the crash course."

"Ryuki, you're in charge here," Buffy told her, "I'm putting the nest team on strict rest, usual protocol for level one emergency."

"Right Buff, leave it to me," Ryuki assured her.

Willow took Chastity by the hand and led her down the hall, followed by Buffy, Dawn, and Faith.

"Have a seat," Willow suggested, and Chastity sank into the sofa. Willow got a thick volume from a shelf and sat beside her. "Here you go," Willow said as she handed the book to Chastity.

"A Concise History of the Slayer's Council and an Account of the Defeat of the First Evil" Chastity read. "It will take me days to read this.

"Not really, you met a vampire, time to meet a witch" said Willow, she laid one hand on the book and the other on Chastity's forehead. "Hang on, sweet thing," she said with a smile.

Chastity went rigid, and shuddered as light poured through Willow's hands.

"Fuck me…" Chastity muttered as the light faded.

"Been there, done that," Buffy reminded her, "and if you want a return engagement you need to concentrate."

"That was all real?" Chastity asked, stunned.

"Yes it was," Buffy assured her, "and if you want more proof we can give it to you, but we frankly have more important things to do. So are you in or out?"

"I'm in," Chas said firmly.

"Great. Okay, we leave Ryuki in charge here and we all get some sleep, or we try to. Nothing is likely to happen until after dark anyway, and we've all been up too long. Chas, you'll stay here, you might not be safe at your place and we'll need you to pick up Rona later."

"But…" Chastity stammered.

"Chas, watch," Dawn ordered, and she took Faith in her arms, "believe," Dawn said and she and Faith vanished.

"Dawn's a witch too?"

"Dawn is more than a witch, and so is Willow," Buffy assured her as she led the way to her room. "Now lie down before you fall down, Will, give us eight hours with an emergency override keyed to Ryuki." Buffy pushed Chastity into bed and held her, Willow lay beside her and muttered something, and the dark descended.

_"Rupert, my love, please be okay…"_ Rona thought as she settled in to wait, having told the gate agent firmly to rouse her for boarding. She set her mind to wandering beneath the cherry trees, while her grief and rage battered at the garden gate.

_"I do so love you, Rona…"_ Giles thought as he slumped senseless, bound in the chair.

"That's my girl," Dr. Blake muttered as he studied the test results, "that's my girl." Lisa handed him a blanket as he collapsed in the chair by Amanda's bed.

"Get some sleep Doc," she said softly, "Giles will likely need you when they get him back, and Kennedy has the place secured. Rachel is staying with the Slayers, so she's okay too. I'll watch Mandy for you."

A soft snore was her answer.

"You are one lucky gal," she told Amanda as she took her pulse.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon

"Fruition"

Chapter 15

"Possibilities"

"I don't feel lucky," mumbled Amanda, "my leg hurts."

"Mandy? You're awake!" exclaimed Lisa.

"I guess," responded the Slayer, "what happened?"

"Giles was kidnapped and you got shot," Lisa answered.

"Giles? The librarian? Who would kidnap him? I got SHOT? Who are you; where am I, and did I miss Swing Choir?" Amanda asked fervidly.

"Dr. Bla-"

"I've got this, Lisa," Blake said gently. "This is Lisa, Amanda, she's your nurse. I am Dr. Blake, and I'll be taking care of you. First, let me tell you that you're going to be just fine, okay?"

"Okay, but what about Swing Choir?"

"You missed Swing Choir," Blake acknowledged. "What's the last thing that you remember?"

"I was at the school with Dawn, and there was this, this _thing_, and these guys with no eyes, and Dawn said it was something I was born to do, and… this sounds really crazy doesn't it?"

"Not at all, Amanda," Blake assured her, "everything that you remember is quite true, you just have some blank spaces, that's all. It's because of your wound, you had an obstruction to the blood flow in your brain, and it has affected your memory, but you're fine. You'll probably get your memory back, but even if you don't, you're fine. You're safe, and you have people who care about you, and a nice place to live with lots of friends. Try and relax, I know it's scary, but you're okay, you're safe, and you're loved. Would you like to see Dawn?"

"I'm kind of sleepy," Amanda confessed, "maybe later? And will you write me an excuse for Swing Choir?"

"I sure will, you just rest now, okay? You're safe here, I promise," Blake said soothingly.

"You're a nice man," Amanda said sleepily, "lots nicer than my Dad was…" she drifted off.

"I'm so sorry," began Lisa.

"Never mind, she's going to be fine and that's all that matters. She'll remember me or she won't, but nobody is even to _suggest_ to her that we were involved, clear? She thinks she's in High School, for God's sake, she doesn't need to hear that she was involved with a man as old as her father. Nothing can compromise her recovery, however much that turns out to be. I'll let Dawn know what's up. Nobody but Dawn or Buffy gets in, unless Mandy asks for them, and you impose the gag rule on whoever it is. Got it?"

"Yes, Doctor," Lisa promised.

Blake hurried to his office, locked the door, and wept unrestrainedly. But whether with relief, or grief, not even he could say for sure.

"My message should be delivered soon, Mr. Giles," the Ancient informed him, "I hope for your sake that it is heeded."

"I hope for my sake that the International Space Station falls onto this house," Giles countered, "but a close second would be to see your face when you finally realize what you're dealing with here."

"Bravado becomes you, Mr. Giles," conceded the Ancient, "but I have not lasted as long as I have by being foolish."

"No, the foolishness does seem to be a recent occurrence," Giles allowed. "But seriously old thing, you would do well to turn me loose and find a _very_ deep hole to hide in."

"I shall truly miss you, Mr. Giles," the Ancient admitted, "I have decided to heed your advice and not turn you after all. You are entirely too resourceful to keep around. I shall however leave you alive to witness the destruction of your Slayers, it seems only polite." The Ancient grinned.

"These aren't your father's Slayers, old thing," Giles promised him, "you really aren't prepared for them, and neither is your second-rate witch with her third-rate Goddess."

"That's it, Mr. Giles! Stiff upper lip and all that, God save the Queen!"

_"Stupid git…"_ Giles said to himself.

The Ancient _did_ wonder at the small smile on Giles' lips, but he put it down to pain.

"Buffy," Ryuki said softly, "there's news…"

Buffy rose quietly, not disturbing Chastity or Willow, and followed Ryuki into the hall.

"What time is it?" Buffy asked.

"Noon, you're four hours into your rest period. Dr. Blake called, Amanda is awake," Ryuki told her.

"That's great!"

"Yes, but it's not that simple, apparently the stroke affected her memory. Amanda thinks she's still in Sunnydale, and that she and Dawn just fought the Bringers at the school."

"Oh shit, she doesn't remember Dr. Ricky," Buffy breathed.

"No, and he says that no one is to mention it to her on pain of death. God, Buffy, that man really loves her, doesn't he?"

"He really does. Well, we have to do as he says here, God knows it has to be his call, what else?"

"You and Dawn are the only visitors that he's allowing right now, unless Amanda asks for someone. He wants Dawn to go to her when she wakes if it's at all possible, she's the only one he's sure Amanda remembers, though he thinks she'd remember you too," Ryuki said.

"Sure thing, unless we're involved in the rescue. I guess no word yet from the kidnappers?"

"None, and Rona's flight is still supposed to be here at seven. Sorry I had to wake you, but I thought you should know," Ryuki said.

"Good call, Dawn and Willow need the rest more anyway. Most of it will fall on their shoulders, and I am the B.I.C., here. How is everyone else?"

"I went to four hour shifts as soon as you declared emergency one. I pulled all patrols until dusk and enforced emergency rest. Kennedy is here now, Karen stayed at the hospital and I sent Renata to back her up. In two hours I'll send two more young ones, and there will be six on station at the hospital by dark. All of them will have had at least one solo kill; the real newbies will be on lockdown. I figure that Vi, Fluffy, and I can handle security here while you guys go get Giles. If this is some elaborate deception, we can hold the house until you get here."

"I can't find a flaw," Buffy said in admiration, "you ever fancy a thing with a blonde and a redhead?"

"I wouldn't mind, if it works out, "admitted Ryuki, "you and Willow seem a bit more outgoing than Dawn and Faith."

"So, second choice, huh? Not sure my ego will handle that, 'Yuki, but Dawn and Faith seem to be kind of exclusive."

"Yeah, they do. Can't say as I blame them, hell, I can feel it when they are together. It's like an earthquake in my pants."

"None of the other Slayers do it for you, then?" asked Buffy, curious.

"Not in more than a kind of casual way," Ryuki replied, "we have some fun, but nobody has really grabbed me. Dawn and Faith are only great for me because they're great together, you and Willow, well…" Ryuki blushed and fell silent.

"Go ahead, hell, we may all be dead soon," Buffy encouraged her.

"Well, you guys are freaks; you do know my room is next to yours, right?" It was Buffy's turn to blush.

"Let's pick this up later, 'Yuki," Buffy suggested, "you be sure and get some rest too, and after this shit is over we'll talk, but for now, think about a hot blonde that tastes like candy and doesn't have a girlfriend, but does have a scholarship to Harvard. And also think about this, just in case…" Buffy seized Ryuki and kissed her so comprehensively that the raven-haired woman swayed on her feet.

"Uhh, I could use a little rest _now_," suggested Ryuki.

"You wouldn't get it with me," Buffy promised, "sorry, I'm kind of keyed up, but after this is over, you and me and Willow, okay?"

"I'll hold it to you," promised Ryuki.

"Any change?" Blake asked as he entered Amanda's room.

"Sleeping like a baby," Lisa informed him, "and I mean sleeping. Her vitals are Slayer normal and her EEG is normal for her."

"Then we won," Blake stated, "anything else is gravy. How long do you figure before we can finish up on the leg?"

"She could handle the surgery now, I think. But maybe we should hold off until Buffy can resolve the Giles thing. Mandy is out of danger, Giles might not be, he's no Slayer, and he's no kid," Lisa said, her voice trembling. Blake took her in his arms.

"God, Lisa, how could I have forgotten how you feel about Giles and Rona? I'm a selfish bastard; of course we can hold off, and I'll clear an OR just in case. Rupert is a brother to me, and you deserve everything I can do to make you happy. We'll fix Giles up if we have to rob graves to do it, and fortunately, we have just the folks to do that, right?"

Lisa had to smile, and she had to believe that things would work out.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon

"Fruition"

Chapter 16

"Resolution"

"Buffy?" Ryuki whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Package for you, just arrived by messenger," Ryuki informed her.

"What time is it?"

"Three-thirty," Ryuki told her.

"Close enough, wake 'em up," Buffy commanded.

"Nest Team," Ryuki said in a normal tone, "cancel rest and assemble."

Willow snapped awake, and in a moment there was a tap at the door.

"Come on in," Buffy called, and Dawn and Faith entered the room.

"What's up, boss?" Faith asked.

"Ryuki says I have a package, this could be it," Buffy explained.

"About time," Faith declared, "has Fluffy checked it out yet?"

"First thing I did," Ryuki told her, "he seemed to think it stunk, but he didn't indicate that it was dangerous."

"Vampire smell," Dawn guessed. "Should we wake Chastity now?"

"Nah," Buffy answered, "let her sleep while she can, she's gonna pick up Rona at the airport, and that might not be fun. Let's go, maybe we can get Giles back before she gets here."

They left Chastity sleeping; Ryuki lingered for a brief moment and gazed at the sleeping blonde.

_"Not bad at all, she even sleeps with her mouth closed,"_ she mused, but then she snapped to and headed for the office.

Buffy wasted no time in opening the package, inside was a jewel case with a disc in it. Written on the disc were the words, "Play Me". She handed the disc to Willow, who put it into the dvd player.

They waited while the disc loaded.

"Soon," the Ancient crooned to himself, "soon the Slayers will be no more, and I shall claim this world that is rightfully mine."

_"Another lunatic,"_ Deiter said to himself, _"I am a fool."_

"Come on, Rupert," Amy cajoled, "you know you want me…"

"Listen to me, you fatuous tart, even if I didn't have lacerations all over my chest, I would sooner copulate with a honeydew melon than you. I grant that you are beautiful, but you are absolutely mad. I beg of you for your own sake, leave now, I can give you the location of a Coven that can help you recover your senses. But if you remain here then you are surely doomed," Giles said frankly.

"You'll sing a different tune after I have dealt with your precious Willow," Amy hissed. "You will beg to take me while her corpse watches us. And as for Buffy, the Ancient will gnaw her bones."

"Have it your way, Amy, I do wish that I had been able to help you, but you have chosen. I hope that Willow will be merciful, but I don't think that she will be. You have really caused her more than your fair share of trouble."

"Trouble? I'll show that little redhead trouble, just you wait!"

"Why don't you have some cheese and go for a nice run in your wheel, Amy?" Giles suggested

"Mrs. Giles? Your flight is boarding now," said the agent.

Rona picked up her carry-on and joined the boarding line.

_"I'm coming, love, hang on…"_ she promised.

Giles felt a momentary warmth, and he smiled. Amy fled from the room.

The static cleared, and all of them gasped as the image filled the screen. Giles, suspended from chains above an obviously very old vampire reclining in a tub. They cried aloud as the claws ripped open Giles'chest and belly, and they fought back the bile as the vampire bathed in his blood.

"As you see, I have Rupert Giles at my mercy," intoned the vampire as he licked Giles' blood from his fingers. "You will send a representative to 2853 Rampart street tonight at 6 PM to receive the instructions for the disbanding of the Slayer's Council, or you will receive another film of his agonizing end. Dismissed…"

The vampire flicked his hand in dismissal, and Faith's hand crushed the arm of the chair she was sitting in.

"I'm going," Faith announced flatly.

"Nope," countered Dawn, "I am."

"NO!" yelled Buffy and Faith together.

"Yes," countered Willow calmly, "Dawn is the one to go."

"Have you lost your mind, Willow?" Buffy asked.

"Dawn is the only one of us that they cannot trap," Willow explained, "she can leave anytime she chooses, and they can't stop her. And more to the point, she's the only one of us who can get Giles out; they can't stop that, either."

"All I have to do is see him, and we're gone," Dawn assured them.

"What about this witch," Faith demanded, "can't she keep Dawn from porting?"

"Faith, _I_ can't keep Dawn from porting," Willow told her. "_Nothing_ can keep Dawn from porting. Dawn _is _porting."

"Suppose they knock her out," countered Buffy.

"Try," Dawn said simply.

"Dawnie, I'm not gonna hit you," Buffy said dismissively.

"No, you're not," agreed Dawn, "you can't. But try."

Buffy's eyes narrowed, _"well, better I knock her out than that thing eats her,"_ she told herself. Buffy's fist flicked out, and met nothing, Dawn was gone.

"Behind you, Buff," said Dawn calmly, and Buffy spun about instantly, and saw – nothing.

"Still behind you," Dawn said calmly.

"Okay, enough of me looking like a fool here," Buffy conceded, "what the hell is this?"

"I can disconnect you from reality," Dawn told her, "and anyone else as well. I can do it to any and every individual that I can see, and I can do it as often as I need to. If I can see Giles I can get him out, and they can't stop me from leaving whenever I want. Not unless they kill me the instant I show up, and even then they'd have to be damn fast. I'm going."

"Yeah, you are," agreed Faith, "none of us can do what you can. I don't like it, but you're right."

Dawn looked at Buffy in silence.

"You're the best shot we have," admitted Buffy, "but don't push the point Dawn. If you can get Giles, great, but if not, you have to get back here with the location, okay?"

"Okay, and I have an idea about that…"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon

"Fruition"

Chapter 17

"Glimmers and Shards"

"Suppose I just help myself, Rupert?" said Amy softly, as she reached between his legs.

"Restrained as I am there is little I can do to keep you from trying, I suppose," Giles admitted, "however I suspect that you will find a notable lack of co-operation. Torture is simply not an effective aphrodisiac for me, I'm afraid. And Amy," he said softly, "do you really have so little self respect?" Tears started in her eyes, but she fought them back.

"I don't need self respect," she hissed, "I have _power."_

"It's not too late you know, no one has died yet, you can still get out of this. Let us help you, Amy." She appeared to hesitate, but then she stood and squared her shoulders.

"And play second fiddle to Rosenberg again? I think not, and people will start dying soon enough, beginning with a witch."

"I am very much afraid that you are correct," Giles said sadly.

"Can't you just port us to the address?" Buffy asked.

"I could, sure," Dawn admitted, "but I don't think it's likely that that's where Giles is, and I can't take us straight inside until I've been there. When I know where he is, I'll let you know and you can get the teams started over. After I bring Giles back here, the four of us will port in and clean house. The teams can keep anything from escaping."

"How will you get us the address?" Faith asked her, "they're sure to take your phone."

"Yes, and they might even have a jammer there," agreed Dawn, "but as soon as I know the address, I'll fetch this." She displayed a digital voice recorder. "I'll record the address and send it to you. They'll never notice, I'll chatter a lot, like I'm nervous."

"Suppose they don't take you to where Giles is?"

"I'll insist, won't I? This vamp seems to be working from an old movie script or something, you _always_ have to show that the hostage is still alive before you pretend to negotiate."

"And we all know that pretending is all he has in mind," Willow said grimly, "disband the council my ass."

"For real," Faith added, "is this clown really stupid enough to think that he can handle all of us?"

"Maybe he has a lot of minions," Buffy suggested.

"That's not gonna matter," Willow promised. "So far nobody knows about the new nest team outside of the Slayers, Giles is right about death being a poor learning experience, and we have to be sure there is nothing left but dust."

"Works for me," Buffy said flatly, "but what about this witch? Isn't she likely to be human? We can't kill a human."

"I'm willing to make an exception for this bitch," Faith put in calmly, "she's crossed every line there is."

"That doesn't mean you get to cross that one, love," Dawn told her, "we'll figure something out. Maybe the coven will have some ideas."

"That's fine in theory, Dawn," Willow said carefully, "but she has sided openly with a vampire, and we have to assume that she is complicit in what happened to Giles. She may try and kill us, you know."

"Dawn, you might have to disappear her, if we have to kill her we can't have a body lying around," Faith said seriously, "can you do that?" Dawn looked over at the now-blank television and remembered.

"I can," she promised.

"Use your best judgment Dawnie, but if Buffy or I give the word, get rid of her right then," Faith instructed. Dawn nodded tightly.

"This make sense to you, Ryuki?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, especially the part about killing all of them," Ryuki had gotten quite ill after seeing the recording. "And we should destroy that disc so that there is no chance of Rona seeing it, or Giles either, for that matter."

"Good idea," Faith conceded, and she ejected the disc and snapped it into gleaming shards. "Speaking of Rona, what do we do with her when she arrives? Odds are we'll be deployed before Chastity gets her here."

"Assign her to security with me," suggested Ryuki, "she won't like it, but she'll see the sense in it."

"Damn straight she won't like it," Buffy said emphatically, "and I wouldn't blame her. If she gets here before the teams leave, she'll have to go with them. I can't order her to stay, not under the circumstances, besides; she'll be tuned pretty fine after a month with Yoshi."

"If the teams are in action, Giles should be here already, she might want to stay with him," Willow pointed out.

"Right, well, we'll just have to wait and see I guess. Okay Ryuki, have the teams ready to roll at 6, balance out their rest the best that you can. Did you get any sleep?" Buffy asked her.

"I catnapped," Ryuki informed her, "I'll sneak in some meditation before 6, I'll be fine, Boss."

"We should eat something," Faith said.

"I'm not sure I can," Dawn admitted.

"Protein shakes then," Willow suggested, "but Faith's right, we're going to need all the energy we can get."

"Can I see Dawn now?" asked Amanda.

"I'll see," Lisa promised her as she held out the thermometer. "Your temp is normal, how's the leg feeling?"

"Much better, I would have thought that it would take longer to get over a gunshot wound."

"You're doing really well, honey," Lisa told her, "it won't be long before they can do the surgery to remove the projectile and be sure the bone is set right."

"Yech," Amanda commented, "I'm kind of hungry…"

"I figured you might be," said Dr. Blake as he entered the room with a heavy tray. Lisa helped to set up the table, and Amanda's eyes bulged at the huge tray full of food.

"I can't eat all that!" she protested.

"Try," said Blake with a smile.

"Amanda is asking for Dawn," Buffy said as she ended the call, "we'll run over there and be back in time for Dawn to make the rendezvous."

"Okay B, we'll be ready here," Faith promised, "give Mandy our love, if she remembers us, that is."

Buffy and Dawn left in Amanda's car.

"Time to wake up Rona's chauffeur," Faith announced, and she started to leave the table.

"I'll do it," Ryuki said as she jumped to her feet. Faith grinned at her. For an instant.

"Okay, but keep your head in the game, right? I'm keyed up too, but now isn't the time to explore new territory."

"I wasn't thinking – okay, maybe just a little," admitted Ryuki, "I swear, sometimes I wish our power wasn't connected so strongly to our sexuality."

"No you don't," Faith corrected, grinning broadly.

"Right again Boss, but before this day is over, something is either gonna get killed or fucked."

"I'm thinking both," Faith told her, "but I'm an optimist."

"Since when?"

"You know since when."

"Dawn!" exclaimed Amanda, "you came! And you brought Buffy!"

"You remember me?" Buffy asked unnecessarily.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?"

"We aren't sure how much memory you've lost," Dawn explained.

"Oh, yeah… it's more than a day or so isn't it?" Amanda asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, it is," Dawn informed her gently, "tell me, Mandy, what do you remember about that night at the school?"

"There was this guy, and he was all lumpy and mean, and these dudes in black robes and kind of – no eyes? Then you handed me a stick, and I – was that a vampire?"

"Yup," assured Buffy, "so what does that make you?" Amanda's brow furrowed, and Buffy made stabbing motions with her right hand.

"That might not help, Buffy," Dawn suggested.

Amanda's hand clenched on the rail of the bed, and in her fury of concentration she did not notice when she bent it.

"I don't know for sure, but I don't think I'm in Swing Choir anymore," she said at last, and then her eyes fell on the twisted rail. "I'm pretty strong though, huh?" Dawn and Buffy nodded. "I remember everyone at school talking about how strong you were, Buffy, is this the same sort of thing?" They nodded again, and Buffy briefly repeated the stabbing motion.

"Holy shit, am I really a guy? Is that what all that jerking off is about?" Amanda looked terrified.

"Told you it wouldn't help," Dawn said, "no, Amanda you're not a guy, not even close. You're a Vampire Slayer."

"Oh." She sat in silence for a while.

"How come Dawn looks older than I remember, but Buffy looks just the same?" she asked, breaking her silence.

"All of us are older," Buffy promised, "and lots of things are different than they were, do you remember any of the other Slayers?"

"Kind of, Dr. Blake said I had a nice place to live, with lots of friends. I kind of remember little bits of that, I think. Are they slayers too?"

"Mostly," Dawn elaborated, "Giles lives there too, and he's not a Slayer. Willow and I are there as well, and neither one of us is a Slayer."

"But you thought you were, once, right?" Dawn nodded. "There's something different about you…"

"I'm kind of a witch," Dawn admitted, "so is Willow."

"Huh."

"Listen, Amanda, don't mention the Vampire Slayer stuff or the witch thing around anyone other than Dr. Blake or Lisa, okay?" Buffy asked.

"Secret, right?"

"We try to keep it that way. There are some of the other Slayers around the hospital, just in case, but they won't bother you. Dawn and I have to get ready to rescue Giles, but we'll be back as soon as we can, I promise."

"Okay, thanks for coming, and good luck with Giles, he's a nice man. Dr. Blake is nice too."

"Yes he is," Buffy agreed, "you're in good hands with him."

"I really trust him for some reason," Amanda said. "You two better hit the road, wind sprints if you're late." Buffy and Dawn shared a glance, but didn't comment.

"See you later Mandy," Dawn said and they each kissed Amanda on the cheek before they left.

"Buff?" called Amanda, and Buffy turned in the doorway. "Straight for the heart."

"Count on it."

Dr. Blake met them in the hallway.

"What do you think?" he asked them.

"She seems to have lost most everything since she learned that she was a Slayer," Buffy told him, "but little bits of things kind of popped up. I think once she's back home she might get most of it back, but I'm no expert, much less a Doctor."

"Even the expert Doctors can't tell what she'll get back, the mind is still a mystery in many ways, but I'd have to say that it sounds hopeful," Blake allowed.

"She did say that she trusted you," Dawn volunteered.

"That's good; it means her instincts are still working at least. What about Rupert?"

"We've heard from them. They sent a pretty gruesome video of Giles being tortured. It was gross, the vamp clawed his chest and stomach up pretty good, and his arms were twisted back, they has him suspended over this old tub," Buffy said with a grimace.

"Was the blood spurting at all?" Blake asked.

"Not that I remember, it was flowing pretty steadily though." Blake nodded.

"Were any of the wounds below his waist or above his shoulders?"

"No," Dawn supplied, "I did look for that."

"Good for you," Blake complimented, "I doubt that what he got so far is truly life threatening, unless there is some toxin involved, but I'll bet it hurts like hell. What's the plan?"

"Dawn is going to the meeting they've demanded, she'll port Giles home," Buffy told him. Blake nodded.

"When?"

"I'm supposed to be at 2853 Rampart Street at six," Dawn told him.

"That's mostly little shops and such," Blake said, "I doubt Giles is there."

"We figured as much, we've got it covered," Buffy assured him.

"I'll be at your place by six then; Amanda is out of the woods, physically, at least. Best I can tell anyway. I'll leave Lisa with her, if Giles looks critical can Dawn get us here fast?"

"I could get Giles here, but it would cause a fuss," Dawn said, "I'm afraid that I'm not familiar enough with you to bring you along though. We should work on that I guess, but there is no time now."

"Then I'll be sure and bring whatever I'll need that isn't already there," Blake promised, "LeAnne can help me. The bastard that shot Mandy will be there won't he?"

"It's likely," Buffy admitted.

"Give him my love, will you?" Blake said passionately.

"Faith has dibs; I'll pass the word along to her." Blake smiled, but it was not the usual smile he had for all of the Slayers.

"That will work," Blake said in satisfaction, "that will work just fine."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon

"Fruition"

Chapter 18

"Paratus"

Dawn and Faith were taking a moment together in their room before Dawn left.

"Take good care of me, Dawn, okay?" Faith mumbled thickly as she held Dawn in her arms.

"I promise baby, they won't lay a glove on me," Dawn assured her.

"It's hard to let you go, even though I know I can't stop you," admitted Faith.

"You can stop me," Dawn told her, "if you ask me not to go, I won't. You know the stakes, you know what I can do, but if you ask me to stay then I will."

"You love me that much?" Faith asked in wonder.

"I love you more than that," Dawn said simply.

"And I love you too much to ask you to be less than you are," Faith declared. "I won't ask you to be careful, but I do ask you to be ruthless. If there is a threat, eliminate it, I don't care if it's wearing a beret and selling cookies. Got it?"

"Got it," promised Dawn. "I'll do anything to get back to you."

"And that includes leaving Giles?"

"It does. Giles wouldn't want me to die for him. I'll save enough juice to get back, and I'll tank up from Willow before I go. Now kiss me, because when this is over I am going to eat you alive, and I'm not going to be much for foreplay," Dawn promised.

"And you say you aren't a Slayer," Faith challenged as she found Dawn's lips with her own.

"You understand your instructions, Deiter?" queried the Ancient.

_"Of course I do, you pompous ass, this is my plan,"_ Deiter thought.

"Yes, Master, I am to ensure that whoever appears at the meeting has no tracking devices or weapons, and I am to ensure that we are not followed," he said respectfully.

"Very well, Deiter, do not fail me."

"I shall not fail you, Master," Deiter promised.

"In fact you never have," the Ancient admitted, "forgive my zeal please, Deiter. We are so close to our goal, and the preparation has been long indeed. Has it not, my pets?" The Ancient gazed fondly at the three female vampires seated at his feet. Together with these three and Deiter he had created a force of thirty vampires, all for the express purpose of destroying the Slayers. The information he had gathered assured him that his forces outnumbered the Slayers here, and this was leaving his own power aside. He would handle Buffy and Faith himself; he was, after all, _the Ancient_, with powers scarcely to be believed. And he had his own witch to counter the Slayer's friend, his own witch who had previously successfully cursed the Rosenberg. He had verified the claim, and now that she could summon the physical presence of the Goddess Hecate…

"We are ready," declared the Ancient.

"Call me if you need me, Lisa," Blake said as they stood outside Amanda's room. "Steve and Chandra are available if you need them for any reason. Do you know the Slayers that Buffy has stationed here?"

"Most of them, and I can spot a Slayer by now, Doctor. Amanda will be fine," Lisa assured her.

"So will Rupert, Lisa. Those girls will get him back, you'll see."

"Just keep it between the ditches, okay?" said Lisa with a grin.

"I always have, I'll call as soon as there is news. I don't pay you enough; I'll take care of that too." He hugged her briefly and hurried off. Lisa smiled; he paid her more than some Doctors made, actually. But that wasn't why she stayed with him. She entered Amanda's room.

"Has Dr. Ricky gone to help Giles?" asked Amanda.

"Yes," confirmed Lisa. The snarl of the Ferrari penetrated the walls.

"I think I've heard that before," Amanda mused.

"I need a moment alone with my student here," said Willow, and Buffy and Faith left the room. Willow was all in white, black-eyed and snow-haired. "I want to give you a little boost before you go, Dawn,"

"Okay, but let's not overdo it, I don't want the power to be too obvious to the witch," Dawn told her.

"And I also want to tell you that if you think you can settle this, do it. Human or not, this witch is a rogue. Leticia can't pinpoint her, but she says that the magic is wrong. It's perverted and insane, and she's dangerous. How many can you remove and still be able to safely port you and Giles back here?"

"Eight, maybe ten. I have to leave some margin though, whoever she is can't stop me, but she might be able to force me to use more power to lose her."

"So let's settle on six," Willow decided, "if there are more than that, don't try it if you can help it. We don't want to chance your ability becoming known, and if you disappear some of them the rest might run off and tell tales. _But,_ don't take needless risks to keep a secret."

"I won't," Dawn promised, "I've got the gadget in place, too."

"Good, now give me your hands." Dawn took Willow's hands, and a bright light filled the room. When they were done, Dawn's eyes were blue fire. "I'll recharge and be ready to top off your tank when you get back," Willow told her. "Good luck."

"Just be ready; when we go in, we're going in hard. This time I'm not going to even attempt to minimize the disruption, quite the opposite in fact. Oh, be sure and open the windows in the infirmary, and be sure nobody is in there until I get Giles back. You might want to lock the wheels on the beds as well."

"Got it, go kick some ass." Dawn left the room, and headed to the front door. There were Buffy and Faith, Kennedy, Candace and several other Slayers.

"Be ready," Dawn said, "I'll send the address as soon as I know it."

"Be careful Dawnie," Buffy instructed as she hugged her sister.

"Good hunting, Kamisori Kaze," wished Faith. Dawn embraced her and kissed her lips lightly.

"Drive fast," she told Kennedy and Candace.

Then she walked to one of the small cars and was gone.

"Right," said Kennedy, "drivers, get your teams and load up, use the GPS unless you're damn sure you know the location. I can't have anyone getting lost. Don't dawdle, but don't have a wreck, and try not to get pulled over. Remember, we're there to contain. Nothing gets away, but we don't go in unless we're called. This is just another nest, people. See you there Buff, Faith," Kennedy headed to Amanda's car.

"So now we wait," Faith sighed.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon

"Fruition"

Chapter 19

"Committed"

Dawn approached 2853 Rampart and saw that it was a sandwich shop.

"Pretty sure he's not in there," Dawn said to herself as she parked, "but that thing sticks out."

"That thing", was an Escalade with extremely dark tint parked at the curb. Dawn ignored it and entered the sandwich shop. It was empty but for a nervous-looking clerk behind the counter.

"You looking for Giles?" asked the quaking clerk.

"Yes."

"Black SUV out front, they said to send you there," the young man told her. Dawn turned without a word.

"Hey!" the clerk spouted, and Dawn turned.

"That guy really didn't look like someone you'd want to go with…"

"Thanks, I'm sure he's not, but I have to," Dawn told him.

"Damn," the clerk breathed, "hookers are sure getting better looking…"

Dawn walked to the Cadillac and rapped on the passenger window. It slid silently down.

"You looking for Giles?" the driver asked.

"Yes."

"Get in the back," he said, and the window rolled up.

_"Here we go…"_ thought Dawn as she opened the door and slid into the seat. The driver moved off, and after a few turns he pulled into the parking lot of a closed store. Dawn took note of the address.

"Now then Miss," said the driver politely, "I'm sure that you realize that I must take precautions. You will step out here and I will conduct an electronic sweep of your person and your bag. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Dawn got out of the vehicle and stood casually, waiting.

"My name is Deiter," the driver said as he approached her with a scanning device, "please be still, I have no wish to harm you."

"_Right,"_ Dawn thought, but she stood still. The device beeped as it passed over her bag.

"Cell phone?" asked Deiter.

"Yes"

"I need to empty your bag," he said, and Dawn handed it to him. Deiter retrieved the cell phone and removed the battery. "This will be returned to you," he said as he pocketed the battery. He scanned the purse again, and then set it aside. He passed the wand over Dawn's person, and it shrilled an alarm as it scanned her chest.

"Please hand me the electronic device," Deiter requested, "I have no wish to violate your person, but I will do so if I must. I do not blame you for trying, but now is the time to come clean. I will not ask politely again, Miss."

"I understand," Dawn replied, and she reached into her bra and removed the device that had been put there to be found. She handed it to Deiter, and he scanned it before crushing it between his fingers. Dawn commanded her eyes to go wide as if in fear. Deiter scanned her again.

"I regret that I must be sure that you are not carrying anything wooden, like a stake," he said with a smile, "please hold your arms straight out and place your feet at shoulder width." Dawn wordlessly complied, and Deiter efficiently frisked her, as impersonally as such a thing could be done.

"Please get back in the vehicle, and I thank you for not forcing me to violence. I have no wish to harm you."

_"You've said that before, Sunshine,"_ thought Dawn, _"why is it that I don't believe you?"_

"Hi, Doc," Faith greeted Blake.

"Hey babe, can you give me a hand with this shit?" Faith went out and retrieved several bags from the front of the Ferrari.

"Not much of a moving van is she, Ricky?" Faith asked.

"Moving, yes. Van, not so much," he agreed. "I got a truck coming. I see the girls are ready," he said, taking in the Slayers waiting in the various vehicles.

"As soon as Dawn gives us the location, they're going," confirmed Faith.

"Who's driving Mandy's car?"

"Kennedy," Faith told him.

"She's pretty good, Mandy told me about her," Blake fell silent for a moment. "You know, we need to set up a driving course for the girls. And I need to get you some better cars, some of these suck."

"We can't all drive fancy, Ricky, we'd be too conspicuous," Faith said.

"That can be gotten around, I know some folks who can turn a mini-van into a weapon. Shit, one day it might be me who needs rescuing," Blake joked.

"And if that ever happens," Faith said levelly, "we will bring the whole fucking bunch to get you. And Ricky, Amanda will remember sooner or later, you are too big a part of her life for her to forget."

"It's just chemicals and neurons Faith, it doesn't matter how much she might have cared for me," Blake explained.

"Yes, it does," Faith insisted, "and she _will_ remember."

"Let's get set for Rupert," Blake said hoarsely as he moved into the house.

"I've never been to this part of town before," Dawn said conversationally.

Deiter did not respond.

"Big houses, is this your neighborhood? Did you get some kind of a deal on Escalades? For a while there I thought we were in a parade."

"We will arrive at our destination in approximately 10 minutes, Miss. I see no point in idle conversation," Deiter responded.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous. I'm really worried about Giles," Dawn explained.

"Mr. Giles does seem to have an effect on young women," Deiter conceded, "I do not understand this."

"Then you've never heard him sing," Dawn asserted. "So how long have you been a vampire?"

"Since 1945, you ask a lot of questions."

"I guess. Riverdale Drive, is this our street?"

"No."

"Where are we going?"

"You will know that when we arrive," Deiter told her.

Dawn's eyes flared briefly, and she activated the recorder that her hand now held.

"This is Crenshaw," Dawn announced.

"It is apparent that you can read, it is good to see that your education has not been neglected," Deiter answered. In spite of himself, he was beginning to warm up to Dawn. He almost felt bad that she was going to die. The Escalade pulled up to a large gate, and Deiter rolled down his window and pressed a button on the speaker. "Deiter," he announced. The gate slowly swung open.

"2286 Crenshaw," Dawn said, "are we there yet?"

"Yes Miss," Deiter answered, "this is the end of the line."

"Big place," Dawn commented, "nice fence."

"Thirty-thousand volts," Deiter informed her, "it keeps the riff-raff away."

"I'm here," Dawn quipped, and Deiter smiled.

_"It will be a shame to kill you,"_ Deiter thought, _"but I have known shame before."_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon

"Fruition"

Chapter 20

"The Can is Full"

"I've got it!" Willow called as she hurried into the office. She pressed the play button.

_"This is Crenshaw," Dawn's voice announced._

_ "It is apparent that you can read, it is good to see that your education has not been neglected." _

_ "2286 Crenshaw," Dawn said, "are we there yet?"_

_ "Yes Miss, this is the end of the line."_

_ "Big place," Dawn commented, "nice fence."_

_ "Thirty-thousand volts, it keeps the riff-raff away."_

_ "I'm here," _the recording stopped.

"Send them off, Faith," Buffy commanded, and Faith was gone.

"Are you sure Dawn can handle this Will?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"If she can't do it, nobody can," Willow assured her, "she'll be okay. She knows to bail if things get out of hand."

"2286 Crenshaw," Faith told the assembled drivers in front of the house. "Big electric fence, lethal voltage, so be sure and clear the fence on the way in."

"What's our signal to enter the grounds?" Kennedy asked.

"I think it will be obvious," Faith replied. "You were here when Dawn brought me back from Shady Rest, right? If they leave the grounds, take them, otherwise wait for the go. I know Dawnie, you won't have any doubts." Kennedy grinned.

"Yeah, that should do it okay," said Kennedy with a grin, "punch in the address and go ladies!" she ordered as she sprinted to the BMW.

"Welcome, Ms. …?" the Ancient greeted Dawn.

"Summers," supplied Dawn, "where's Giles?"

"First things first, Ms. Summers, forgive me, but I don't believe that you are a Slayer. I have a sort of sense about those things, you see."

"You didn't ask for a Slayer, you asked for a representative, that's me. Where's Giles?" Dawn repeated.

"Well, well, well," said Amy as she entered the room, "little sister."

"Explain that," snapped the Ancient.

"This is Buffy Summers' sister Dawn," Amy informed him.

"She sent her _sister_?" he asked in wonder.

"Nobody sent me, I came," Dawn corrected, "I see you've sunk to a new low, Amy. Even for you this is a bit much." Amy went white, but kept her silence, she didn't dare upstage her boss just now. "Where's Giles?" Dawn repeated.

"You will see him in due time, meanwhile you might want to reflect on whether you are in the position to demand anything at all," suggested the Ancient. Dawn looked around the room, in addition to Deiter and the three women at the Ancient's feet, there were a round dozen vampires in the room.

"Crowded room," conceded Dawn.

"Oh, there are more," he assured her. "Now then, shall we discuss the specifics of the dissolution of the Slayer's Council?"

"Not until I've seen Giles, you know how this is done. You always have to display the hostage, if he's dead, no deal."

"I think we'll turn her, my pets," mused the Ancient, "what say you? Would she make a nice sister for the three of you?" Three pairs of cold eyes stared at Dawn, and three cold tongues licked three sets of red lips. "Welcome to the family, Dawn Summers," he said, "and whether Mr. Giles is dead or not, I now have you." Dawn let her eyes go round in shock, and Amy smiled.

"You didn't really think that we were going to play fair, did you Dawnie? Cause that would be pretty stupid," Amy cooed.

Deiter lunged for her, but Dawn was several feet away when his hands closed.

"Where is Giles?" repeated Dawn. Amy's eyes flickered to a doorway, and Dawn moved toward it, only to find her path blocked by a pair of vampires. They flanked her and grabbed, and wound up holding each other. Dawn was nowhere in sight.

"Where did she go? Find her!" screamed the Ancient.

"Hi Giles," Dawn said casually as she levitated all of the furniture in the room against the door, "ready to go home?"

"Yes, thank you Dawn," Giles answered. "I do apologize for my attire, but my host's hospitality leaves something to be desired."

Dawn's eyes blazed, leaving the vampires to beat on the door of an empty room.

Luck had been with Rona for a change, the delay had been shorter than anticipated, and a very nice tailwind had resulted in her arriving almost as originally scheduled. She looked around for a fellow Slayer, and grew nervous when she failed to see one.

"Hi Rona, remember me?" Chastity asked the anxious-looking Slayer.

"You're from the club, right?"

"Yep, I'm your ride; the other Slayers are getting set to go as soon as Dawn gets Giles out." Rona's eyes widened.

"Slayers?" she said cautiously.

"We can talk on the way, I'm sure you want to get there quickly. I'm going to be on Dr. Blake's team, so Buffy gave me an initiation earlier. Dr. Blake is waiting for Giles to arrive, just in case. No word yet from Dawn, but they'll call me as soon as Giles is clear."

"Did anybody talk to Rupert?" Rona asked hopefully.

"No, just the kidnappers," Chastity replied, the video had not been mentioned to Chastity. "Got any bags?" Chas asked.

"We'll leave 'em, no point in waiting for that, let's go."

Chastity led the way to the car.

"Nice ride," Rona commented, "is it fast?"

"Let's find out," Chas answered.

Dawn and Giles - chair and all, appeared in the infirmary, the curtains fluttering as they materialized.

"Nicely done, Dawn," Giles complimented her.

Dr. Blake was first into the room.

"Jesus, Rupert, you're a mess," Blake greeted him. "Why the chair, Dawn?"

"He's tied to it; I didn't want to move him more than I had to since I didn't know the extent of his injuries."

"Good call, is there anything that doesn't show, Giles?" Blake asked. Pale as he was, Giles blushed.

"Yes, but we can wait for a little privacy to discuss it, Richard. Really, it's not so bad as it appears, painful and messy, yes, but scarcely life-threatening," Giles explained.

"And when _I_ say that it will mean something," Blake informed him as he cut the nylon ties binding him to the chair.

"Anything you need to tell us before we sort this bunch out?" Buffy asked from the doorway.

"Amy is there," Giles told her, "I tried to reason with her but had no luck at all."

"Amy, huh," Willow commented, "I guess that explains the animal flavor of the magic."

"Ouch, that hurt," Giles admitted as Blake helped him into bed. "Might I ask the favor of some cover, Richard?"

"Limey modesty," muttered Blake, but he did cover Giles from the waist down. "LeAnne, I want to run some blood on him, get me a stick kit please, and an IV of ringers." LeAnne went to the cabinets.

"The Vampire in charge is quite old, he calls himself 'The Ancient'," Giles went on; he fixed his gaze on Buffy. "He claims to have sired the Master."

"Well I guess I owe him for that too," Buffy said calmly, "but things have changed since then. Anything else?" A bright light swelled in a corner of the room.

"Just giving Dawnie a boost," explained Willow, her hair whipped about her face, and a faint blue shimmer outlined Dawn's form.

"The chief flunky appears to have a fondness for firearms," Giles continued, "he carries a luger, and he seems to have had it for quite some time."

"Well, well, well," Faith said softly, "imagine that. What's he look like?"

"Tall, blonde, blue eyes, name of Deiter."

"I'll be sure and give him your best, Ricky," promised Faith. Blake nodded as he drew blood from Giles, and Faith saw his jaw clench.

"Any idea how many?" Buffy asked.

"I saw about a dozen not counting Amy and the big cheese, and his three concubines," Dawn replied, "but he said there were more, and I believe him."

"Can you and Willow handle that many?" Buffy asked. "And what about Amy?"

"Amy won't be a problem," Willow promised, "as for the rest, Dawn can surely hold them for a while, but that's too many for her to disappear, it would be dangerous for her. I can flame a few, but I have to be careful not to go overboard. I'm not as precise as Dawn is, and that's a confined space. Don't want to cook you too," she grinned

"Right, so we crash the party and slice and dice. Amy we leave to Willow. What else?"

"Well, if it happens to survive the fight, you might bring that luger back," Giles said, "I want to check something, just a hunch." Buffy looked quizzically at him, but he said nothing further.

"How's he look Doc?" Faith asked.

"He's gonna have some sexy scars, but barring infection he'll be okay. Might need some blood, but I'll wait for the results first, his pulse is strong, and he's going to faint soon."

"Faint? Don't be ridiculous Richard, I am certainly not going t-" his eyes fluttered shut.

"Don't worry; it's more adrenaline shock than anything else. I can take care of him here just fine," Blake assured them.

"What about this 'Ancient' character, Dawn?" Buffy asked her.

"He sure looks old, and he's very sure of himself. I didn't see him change into a bat or anything though."

"The really old vamps do sometimes have a hypnotic power," Willow reminded them, "remember Dracula?"

"Yeah, but Drac was kinda pretty, and this fucker is ugly," Buffy responded.

"Time to call Chas," Faith said as she keyed her phone.

"Chas, this is Faith, Dawn got Giles out, he's gonna be fine. Already? Cool, put her on… Rona, Giles is okay, or he will be, he has some cuts, but Ricky says no big deal. He'll be here when you arrive. The teams are en route to the bad guy and the nest team is getting set to port in. You can either join the teams or come here and help take care of Giles… Good for you, and you can count on it, bye." Faith put her phone away.

"Rona said she trusted us to deal with the vamps, she wants to be with her husband. All we need now is for Kennedy to let us know they're there."

"They might get away while we wait," Dawn said.

"Yes, they might," Buffy agreed, "do you think they know you're gone?"

"Dunno, I barricaded the door all I could, and I opened a window. They'll likely spend some time looking for us," she answered.

"We'll just have to see, but we aren't going in until the teams are in place. We have Giles back, and I'm not taking unneeded chances here," Buffy declared.

"So now we wait," sighed Faith. "I hate waiting…"


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon

"Fruition"

Chapter 21

"Opening the Can"

"Yeah, it's pretty fast," conceded Rona, "can you slow down a little?"

"Sure," agreed Chastity, "I guess since Giles is okay there's no big hurry anyway."

The car phone rang, and Chastity punched a key.

"Remind me to set the voice commands to you," Blake's voice said through the speakers, "I've got a little problem here and I could use your help. How long until you get here?"

"Not long," Chas answered, "close your eyes if you're nervous," she said to Rona as the car hurtled into the night.

"What's up?" asked Buffy.

"I need an assistant to help me stitch Giles up, and LeAnne has other things to do" Blake explained, "I can do it here under a local but I want Chas here to help, she's sharp, and she's nearly through her training."

"Buff, Kennedy says they're moving into position," Faith informed her.

"You don't need us here?" Buffy asked Blake.

"Nope, go finish this off; I need to do some more cleaning before I start sewing, anyhow. Besides, I don't think any of you want your hands in Giles' belly," Blake replied.

"I'd like to second that," Giles croaked, "Slayers and insides just don't go well together." Buffy looked hesitant.

"Go," Blake told her, "you think I'd risk him?" Buffy smiled her thanks and left.

Buffy, Willow, Faith, and Dawn formed up outside the house; while behind them Ryuki secured the door and set Fluffy to patrol.

"Hang on," advised Dawn, "we're going in hot…"

"What do you mean, gone?" whispered the Ancient.

"There is no one in the room, Master," explained Deiter.

"How is this possible? Could they have teleported?"

"It doesn't work like that," Amy assured the Ancient, "besides, it takes a really powerful witch to teleport, even I can't do it."

"And so it follows that Dawn Summers cannot?" asked the Ancient softly.

"The window was open," admitted Deiter, "I have given the command to search the grounds."

"Very well, keep me informed, but be aware that if they escape I shall not be happy. Come here, Bridget my pet," the Ancient commanded, and one of the women at his feet rose and approached him. "I have a special assignment for you," he informed her, and he whispered into her ear. She was gone in a moment, leaving by a concealed passage. Bridget was very fast, even for a vampire.

"Kennedy, we're ready when you are," Buffy told her.

"Right boss, a couple more minutes will do it. A car just left the place, two-seater moving fast. Vamp chick driving and no passenger I could see," Kennedy replied.

"Did she see you?"

"Please, we parked a mile out and ran in by teams, the way she was headed she won't even see the cars," Kennedy assured her. "Heard from Rona yet?"

"Yeah, she's headed to the house to be with Giles."

"Well, we'll miss her in the fight, but I can't blame her for wanting to be with him. We're all set now, and there is movement on the grounds, the vamps are looking for something."

"More like some_one_, I think, are they spread out?" asked Buffy.

"The idiots aren't even paired up," Kennedy informed her, "there are a fair few of them though, but nothing we can't handle."

"Don't get cocky," cautioned Buffy.

"No cock here, boss. We're waiting for your signal."

"You'll get it, Dawnie is really pissed off," Buffy promised.

"Good," Kennedy said as she ended the call.

"I will not fail you Master," Bridget whispered aloud as she drove.

Bridget was special.

"Okay Dawn, take us in," Buffy ordered.

Willow's hair whipped the air, and the blue fire on Dawn's skin flared as her eyes blazed.

The women disappeared in a whirlwind.

"Damn," muttered Ryuki as the house shook a little.

Kennedy was watching the large house closely when the air around it shuddered and every window in it exploded outward in a hail of broken glass and splintered wood.

"GO!" she shouted, and the slayers leaped the fence and began the hunt.

Everyone in the room was knocked off of their feet as the nest team materialized in an explosion of wind. Deiter was the first to try and stand, his hand bringing his pistol to bear on the nearest intruder.

"Uh-uh sunshine," said Faith as the lion scythe hissed through the air and took off his gun arm at the elbow before sweeping back and severing his legs mid-calf. "Don't run off, stumpy," she said as she kicked the pistol under a couch that had been thrown against the wall.

Blue lightning leapt from Willow's outstretched hand and slammed Amy against the wall while Dawn sent three vampires everywhere. Faith joined Buffy, and they headed towards the Ancient, who was only now beginning to stand, his face a mask of shock.

_"What are these things?"_ he thought in wonder.

Willow incinerated two vamps in the far corner of the room before joining her power to Dawn's. Together they held the vampires motionless, suspended several inches above the floor. The room was filled with the ring of the slayer's scythe and the angry sizzle of the lion's. In an instant there remained only Amy, who was crumpled in a heap, Deiter, who was sitting and watching his blood cover the floor, the Ancient, and the two female vampires behind him

The ancient shook off the shock, _"Enough!"_ he cried, and Buffy and Faith froze in their tracks. Dawn and Willow exchanged glances, but all they could do was to maintain their hold on the vampires. Dawn was low on energy because of the violence of the port and it would be a little time yet before she could recover sufficiently to disappear the vampires. Buffy and Faith were simply too close to them for Willow to use her own power, although the house trembled as she struggled to restrain it.

"I admit that you have impressed me," said the Ancient smoothly, "I underestimated you, and your witch seems to be better than mine," he looked at Amy with contempt. "But no matter, I have the situation in hand now." He smiled at the motionless slayers. "My power is legion," he boasted, "none can stand before me."

Even Willow could feel the tug of his power, and she fought down the desire to swear allegiance to the Ancient.

_"Well, he seems to be winning after all,"_ thought Deiter, _"so it is too bad that I am not one of those vampires who can put themselves back together."_

"Now then," began the Ancient, "I shall tell you how it is going to be-"

"I don't think so, asshole," Buffy said casually, and the smirk fell from the face of the vampire. "You may be hell on vampires, but you're no Ninja, our minds are our own and nobody else's. Faith, do you remember the designation for these really old, super-powerful, Master Vampires?"

"Sure do Buff, and what we have here is a prime example of a Jaf-vee," Faith declared.

"I agree," Buffy said, smiling at the confounded vampire.

The Ancient didn't want to, but he couldn't help it, he simply _had_ to ask.

"What is this Jaf-vee? What does that mean?"

"Just another fucking vampire," Buffy answered as she swung the scythe.

Faith made short work of the two females, and then there were only Deiter and Amy left in the room. Amy was stirring feebly, and Dawn and Willow turned their attention to her while Buffy casually but thoroughly smashed the bones of the Jaf-vee to powder. Buffy had a real aversion to vampire bones, when there were any.

"You must be Deiter, I'm Faith," the slayer said as she approached the fallen vampire.

"I am honored to meet you," Deiter said formally, "and I don't presume to tell you your business, but I should point out that the most dangerous of his late majesty's pets left before the fight. She really is remarkably unpleasant, and I very much doubt that she is out to help you."

"Thanks, but why would you tell me this?"

"You bested me fairly, and I was extremely tired of that puffed-up old bastard. You have no idea how wearying it is to work for a madman," Deiter explained.

"Actually, I kind of do," Faith told him, and he smiled at her.

"I wonder if I might ask a small favor of you?"

"Sure thing," Faith replied as her scythe hissed through the air. She went and retrieved the luger gingerly. "Dawnie, can you port this damn thing to our weapons chest?" The pistol vanished.

"Faith, let's go check on the teams, we'll leave rat girl to the real witches," Buffy suggested, and the two slayers leaped through the shattered window and headed out across the grounds towards the sound of fighting.

"I'm getting tired of you trying to kill me, Amy," Willow greeted the fallen witch as her eyes opened.

"You got lucky, you and this freak, what is she anyway?"

"I'm the Avatar," Dawn explained, "and I'm a bit tired of you myself. Say, how would you fancy being everywhere at once?"

"No, Dawn," Willow cautioned, "Amy is human. Kind of. We can't just kill her."

"Sure we can, or at least I can," Dawn countered.

"You wouldn't have won if I'd had time to summon Hecate," Amy grumbled.

"You might as well say we wouldn't have won if we hadn't won," Willow replied, "but if you want to summon Hecate, go right ahead." Amy's eyes went round. "Really, call her if you can."

_"Goddess Hecate, I, your faithful servant call upon you to –"_ Amy began.

"Oh, screw it, that will take too long," Willow interrupted, and she snapped her fingers. There was a bright flash of light, and –

"Who dares disturb Hecate?" demanded the Goddess herself, and then her gaze fell on Willow. "Oh, it's you, Willow. What's going on?"

"Isn't she one of yours?" Willow asked, pointing at Amy. Hecate turned to Amy and sighed.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," admitted Hecate, "one takes one's followers where one can nowadays," she explained with a shrug.

"But – my lady," Amy said, bewildered, "will you not aid me?"

"Against her, after what she did to Osiris? You really are stupid, you were better off as a rat," Hecate said in exasperation.

"But, you're a Goddess," protested Amy.

"You really need to get her under control, Hecate," Willow said casually, "I'm a little sick of her." Hecate paled.

"Shall I just take her with me, then?" Hecate proposed hopefully.

"I think that would be best," agreed Willow, "and be sure and keep her there. I'm sure you can find some use for her." Hecate bowed as she laid her hand on Amy's shoulder. The two of them vanished.

Dawn's scythe appeared in her hand.

"Let's go see if they need any help with the cleanup," Dawn suggested.

Ryuki heard a knock at the door, and with Fluffy at her side she looked through the peephole and found herself captured by a clear blue eye.

_"You want to let me in,"_ said the voice in her head.

Ryuki opened the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon

"Fruition"

Chapter 22

"Hammer Time"

Rona shut her eyes as Chastity had suggested, not from fear, but to call upon her recent training. With Dr. Blake's assurance that Giles would recover, Rona stepped into her center and allowed the sour taste of panic to leave her. Her husband was alive, all else could be handled as needed.

Chastity hustled the big car through the night, concentrating on getting them to their destination quickly and safely. The deep note of the powerful engine soothed both of the women.

Neither of them had the least idea what would be waiting for them at the house.

Fluffy was not happy. This small woman entering his domain stank of vampire, and yet his handler was admitting her. He wanted to attack, to rip and tear, but his training would not allow it. He whined to show his concern.

_"Tell him it's okay."_

"It's okay, Fluffy," Ryuki said.

Bridget wasn't altogether happy either, the dog was huge, and while she was indeed a vampire, she was not particularly strong. Nor did she have a taste for battle; she preferred to use her power to make her victims think it was their own idea that she take their blood. The beast was well trained, that was obvious, but somehow Bridget did not think that training would hold should she harm his master, and of course any guard dog would defend itself.

Fluffy really hoped that this strange creature would attack him, he bared his teeth, and Bridget shuddered delicately.

_"Take him for a walk. A very long walk, okay? "_

"C'mon boy, let's go for a walk," Ryuki said and Fluffy obediently came to heel as Ryuki walked out the door.

The look the shepherd gave Bridget over his shoulder turned her knees to water, but she recovered and set about testing the air. She had no trouble detecting the scent of blood that she had tasted.

LeAnne was in the storm cellar with the youngest Slayers, reassuring them and instructing them on what to do should they have to fight. She was not overly worried, with Ryuki and Fluffy patrolling the house she had no fear of surprise.

Dr. Blake continued to irrigate Giles' wounds, and he did not turn his head at the sound of the door opening.

"Damn, Chas, that was quick, I guess you get along okay with the Charger then?" he asked.

_"You want to go to sleep…"_

"There's one headed back for the house," Buffy called to Faith, but before either of them could react Dawn had dealt with him.

"We've got three slayers down, Buff," Kennedy informed her. "Christy has a broken leg, Marty lost a fair bit of blood, and Hannah is unconscious with a big lump on her head."

"Hannah first then, unless Marty is still bleeding badly," Faith declared.

"Not bleeding at all now, she got bitten, but Candace got to her in time. Marty got a little ahead of Candace on the way in. Just rookie excitement, she'll remember next time," Kennedy explained.

"Yeah, she will," agreed Faith, "Dawnie, can you port Hannah to the hospital?"

"In a minute or so, I think. Will, can you give me a little boost?" Dawn asked.

"How do you feel?" Willow asked, and Dawn knew just what she was asking.

"I'm a little tired," admitted Dawn, "but not depleted, I could do it on my own but I'd rather have something to spare when I get her there, it makes it easier to arrive gently. I'll call Lisa and she'll tell me where to take Hannah."

"Okay then," Willow said as she took Dawn's hands.

Buffy and Faith watched in wonder as the women that they loved shared something that they could only vaguely imagine. They both thought that it was quite beautiful.

"Oh, shit…" Faith said abruptly.

"What?" asked Buffy.

"That Deiter guy, he said that the vamp chick that left might be up to something."

"Any reason to think that Ryuki and the rest can't deal with one vampire, if that's where she's headed?"

"I guess not," Faith answered.

"Okay, Candace, get Christy and Marty back to the house, Dr. Blake is there and he can decide what's best for them. Dawn; take Hannah as soon as you can. Kennedy, take three teams and sweep the grounds, everybody else come with me and let's check the house again. Stay sharp, and don't assume that it's over," Buffy ordered.

"It's over, Mr. Giles," said Bridget in her lilting voice, "the Ancient sends his compliments on your daring escape, but he really cannot allow you to go free. It is a matter of pride, you see."

Giles tried to focus through the drug-induced haze, but he could barely force himself awake.

"Don't worry though, I shall be gentle. I wish that I could turn you, but the master has forbidden it. If you think about it, that is quite a compliment." Her eyes went to the bags of blood that were plugged into Giles. "How nice of them to refill you," Bridget cooed, "your blood is most delicious, and I am afraid that I shall make a bit of a pig of myself."

Her cold tongue traced the still-open wounds on Giles' chest, while in the next bed Dr. Blake slept unawares.

"How long has she been out?" Lisa asked as she shone the light into Hannah's eyes. On Lisa's advice, Dawn had ported Hannah to Dr. Blake's office at the hospital. Dawn had advised Lisa to open the window, but the port had been very gentle and scarcely ruffled the papers on the desk. Willow would have been impressed.

"Maybe fifteen minutes," Dawn supplied.

"Her pupils aren't reacting properly; it's good you came straight here. Dr. Behar is already here, Ricky asked him to keep an eye on Amanda," Lisa picked up the phone and it wasn't long before a team with a gurney arrived to carry Hannah to the OR where Dr. Behar would be waiting.

Dawn went to visit Amanda.

"Hey Dawnie, thanks for coming!" Amanda greeted her. "Any news on Giles?"

"I got him out, and Dr. Blake says he'll be okay," Dawn told her.

"I'll bet Rona's going crazy," Amanda speculated.

"You remember Rona?" Amanda frowned before she replied.

"Kind of, I remember her and Giles together. Is that right?"

"Sure is, they were married about a month ago, Rona is arriving from Japan tonight," Dawn supplied.

"I'd like to go train with Yoshi," admitted Amanda. Dawn smiled, but did not comment.

_"Now if she'll just remember Dr. Ricky…"_ Dawn thought.

"Fluffy, where the hell are we?" Ryuki asked the dog. Fluffy replied with a whine and an anxious growl. Ryuki reached for her phone.

The black car wheeled up to the front of the Slayer Hilton.

"Nice wheels," commented Chastity as she eyed the Lotus parked in front of her, "wonder whose ride that is? It's not Dr. Blake's', his car is over there."

"Shit!" spat Rona as her gaze fell on the open door of the house.

"Buff, something's up," Ryuki said urgently when Buffy answered her phone. "I just came to about two miles from the house and Fluffy is with me and I have no fucking idea how I got here!"

"Get back as soon as you can, we're on the way," Buffy replied. "Looks like you were right to worry, Faith, something's up at home. Will, can Dawn port us back?"

"Not now, she has to be near her limit, I can get us home pretty fast, but it won't be subtle. I can't port us, but I can fly us."

"Fuck subtle," Faith said vehemently, "I was never much for subtle."

"God, what a rat screw," Buffy muttered, "shit. Okay, I'll stay here and be sure we've got them all, Will, take Faith with you and get home as fast as you can. I'll call Dawnie and give her a heads up."

Willow's eyes burned black; she embraced Faith and the two women streaked into the sky in a lightning storm.

Rona burst into the infirmary just in time to see the fangs sink into her husband's neck.

"BITCH! GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!" Rona bellowed, and a startled vampire whirled to face her.

_"You want to go to sleep…"_

"No, I want to kick your skank ass," corrected Rona. A dusky fist crashed into the delicate pale face, and the claret began to flow.

Bridget was not very strong for a vampire, and she really did not like to fight, but she was still a vampire and she fought back as hard as she could.

"Never go anywhere without a stake, Ro," Rona commanded herself out loud as she slammed Bridget against the wall and twisted her arm until it splintered. Bridget cried out in pain, and Rona smiled. "Put your filthy mouth on MY husband will you, you goddam vampire _cunt_? I am gonna go all Ninja on your ass!"

_"She's quite graceful,"_ Bridget thought as Rona leapt spinning into the air and sent her foot crashing into the side of Bridget's head, there was a dull crunch of bone, and when Bridget rose from the floor her lovely face was decidedly asymmetrical. _"You don't really want to hurt me…"_

"Oh, but I just _so_ do," Rona corrected her. There was another crunch of bone as Rona's foot connected with Bridget's ribs.

"Here," said a familiar voice, and Rona felt something touch her hand. She looked down at it and smiled. There was a sizzling sound in the air, and for a brief instant Bridget's face seemed to display regret, then there was only dust.

"Thanks boss," said Rona as she handed the lion scythe to Faith.

"My pleasure," Faith assured her. "I see you didn't waste your time with Yoshi."

"No, Sensei," Rona said as she bowed formally to Faith, "I did not."

"Well done, Kurojusu Hanma- -San," replied Faith.

"Black Satin Hammer? Good lord…" Giles whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon

"Fruition"

Chapter 23

"Healing"

"Yeah?" said Buffy into her phone.

"Under control here," Faith told her, and Buffy felt a part of the tension in her spine ease. "The vamp chick was here, but Rona got her. Willow said that she was the most powerful Mesmer that she had ever heard of. Even stronger than the old dude, but Rona's training held, and she beat the shit out of her. I swear if I hadn't gotten here and handed her my scythe she would have just _torn_ the chick's head off."

"So Giles is okay?"

"Yeah, he got bitten, but she didn't get much. Ricky is all embarrassed that she put him under like that, but Willow explained how strong she was. He's still pissed, but he and Chas are working on Giles now. Marty is resting, LeAnne is looking after her and Candace is taking Christy to the ER. Ricky has someone there waiting for her. How's the hunt going?" Faith asked.

"We're about done. There was a concealed passage but it was empty, it leads to the garage. There are some vehicles that we're gonna "requisition". The Ancient doesn't need them anymore. Dawn called, Hannah came through the surgery okay, Lisa put her in with Amanda and Dawn said Amanda recognized her."

"That's good news, now if she'll just remember Ricky…"

"Yeah, that would be of the good for sure. Is Ryuki back?"

"Yes, she and Fluffy both, Fluff looks pissed, like he missed a meal or something. Buff, we need to get some more girls to Yoshi, soonest," Faith told her, "I might be able help them here, but really they need the atmosphere at Yoshi's to start.

"Yeah, they do, and you've got too much going on to give them the concentrated attention that they need. I'm gonna tie things up here and then go over to the hospital, I told Dawn not to port home. She's done a lot today."

"Thanks Buff, I was worried about that. Giles is okay though, so lighten up, we made it."

"It was close though," Buffy said softly.

"It always is," Faith replied. "By the way, you have _got_ to get Willow to fly you somewhere, that is one Z-ticket ride."

"You been riding my girl?"

"Nope, not a chance. I'm scared of her, I've seen what she does to you," Faith promised, "and I warn you, she's plenty keyed up."

"Would you ride her a little if I asked you to? Just to take the edge off?" Buffy asked. She heard Faith laughing as she broke the connection.

"All finished, boss," Kennedy reported.

"Did you ever wonder if Willow was going to kill you, Ken?" Buffy inquired.

"Nope, I guess you just bring out the wild side in her, you lucky girl," the brunette replied with a grin.

_"I really am lucky,"_ Buffy thought to herself. "I'm headed to the hospital, get everybody home, will you Ken? And let's get supper delivered."

"Done deal, Buff, tell my girls I'm thinking about them, and that we'll talk about what they did wrong later."

"Is Hannah going to be okay?" Amanda asked Dawn.

"She'll be fine, likely have a sore head for a while though."

"Or memory loss," Amanda said bitterly.

"Don't worry about it Mandy, you're doing great," Dawn assured her.

"Were we ever lovers?" Amanda asked abruptly. Dawn's eyes got wide.

"Uh, no, why do you ask?" dawn responded.

"I was just hoping maybe I had someone like that, and you're pretty," Amanda said with a shrug.

"Thanks, but I'm with Faith. Actually, she's the only one I've ever been serious about," Dawn told her.

"But you know about me," Amanda pressed.

"I've known you for a while," Dawn evaded, "but all of us have been told by Dr. Blake to let you remember on your own. If you remember something correctly we'll confirm it, but we aren't supposed to tell you things that you don't remember about anyone but ourselves. So I can't tell you about anybody but me."

"He's mean," Amanda huffed.

"No, he's not," Dawn corrected gently. "I'll tell you this much, Dr. Blake is one person that you can trust without reservation. All of us do, and he has helped us many times. And he never sends a bill."

"Wow, I guess whoever caught him got a prize, huh?"

"Yeah they did," agreed Dawn, and she positively ached to tell Amanda everything.

"Hi Dawn, Mandy," Buffy said as she arrived. "I see Hannah is sleeping, you're looking good, Amanda."

"Thanks, Dawn was just telling me she can't tell me anything," Amanda explained.

"Oh, yeah. Look Mandy, I know it's frustrating, but the only way for you to know if something is real is if you remember it yourself. Suppose I were to tell you that you and I were a couple, how would you feel about that?"

"Horny?"

Dawn choked trying not to laugh.

"I'm flattered," Buffy managed to get out, "but I'm with Willow. You were there the night we got together."

"I remember!" Amanda said excitedly. "Giles was playing! Giles is kind of hot, for an old guy. Say…"

"Giles is with Rona," Buffy explained, "they're married."

"This is kind of pissing me off," confessed Amanda, "can't you even tell me if I had someone?"

"Not exactly," Buffy answered her, "but I can tell you that if you did, that they will wait until you remember them, however long it takes."

"Suppose I never remember?"

"They'll still wait." Buffy went over to Hannah's bed. "She is gonna be upset by this haircut," Buffy declared.

"Were Hannah and I –"

"No," Dawn answered. "Buffy, can we at least remind her how to masturbate? She's kind of tense."

"I remember how to do that," Amanda assured them, "could you bring me a flute?"

"Now my love," Rona said softly, "just what the hell did you tell Master Yoshi about me? Black Satin Hammer?"

"As God is my witness, darling, I only told him that your skin was as smooth as satin," Giles said earnestly.

"Oh, well then, that's okay I suppose. You're in no shape for the hammer anyway, but I think the satin might do you some good." Rona slid into the bed beside him, and held him carefully.

"Yes indeed," sighed Giles as the warmth of his wife encompassed him. "I love you Rona."

"And I love you, you dear old thing," she told him as she softly kissed his temple.

"Rona?" Giles asked sleepily.

"Yes?"

"Let's revisit the whole hammer thing when I wake up, please."

"We'll see lover, we'll see."

"Not bad," Dr. Blake said as he looked over the two Suburbans, the 3 Escalades, and the van that the Slayers had brought from the fight. "The Subs and the Caddys are actually armored, and the van is a real heavy duty model. I'll bet there is going to be a fight over the Lotus though."

"It's kind of flashy for daily use, and there isn't room for a scythe in the thing," Buffy observed, "why don't you give it a home?"

"It might make a good car for training, at that," mused Blake, "maybe Giles would want it though, it's British."

"Maybe so," admitted Buffy. "Thanks again for everything, Doc. I don't know what we'd do without you."

"De nada, I know what I'd be doing without you guys, taking an extended dirt nap with my daughter," he shuddered at the memory. "Where is Rachel anyway?"

"She's helping the young girls settle down, you did good there, Rachel is a damn fine human being."

"Thanks, I just want her happy. And alive," Blake qualified.

"Well, there is no shortage of Slayers applying for the position of personal protector, I can tell you."

"Anyone in particular?" Blake asked.

"She hasn't really shown a preference, she's not messing with them or anything, it's just that she hasn't gotten serious about anyone. Lots of good friends, but no girlfriend that I can tell, are you sure that's how she leans?"

"No, she's dated guys and seemed to like them okay; I think one day the right person will come along for her. I'd love it if it were a Slayer of course, and I'd also be afraid for her if it was." Blake shrugged. "It's her life and her choice, she'll have to make it or not."

"But you already made yours," Buffy said softly, and a spasm of pain twisted Blake's face. "Amanda made hers too Ricky, I wish you'd let us tell her. She seems to know that someone was in her life, she feels a lack."

"Of course she feels a lack, she _has_ a lack, but it's not fair to put thoughts in her head. I don't want her feeling an obligation to a relationship that she doesn't remember, it wouldn't be right. Besides, even if she doesn't ever remember, she might fall in love again." Buffy smiled.

"Well, few things are more appealing to a girl than someone who's in love with them, and maybe being home will help. When can she come home?"

"Tomorrow or the next day, I could have sent her home today but I don't want to raise too many eyebrows with how fast you girls heal. At least Mandy gets the need to keep mum about her Slayer powers, and having Hannah with her has helped."

"They were roommates before Mandy got her own room, I'm sure it feels familiar to her," Buffy explained.

"I didn't know Mandy played the flute though," Blake said, "she's hardly ever without it." Buffy turned red.

"So," she had hastily, "when are you gonna teach me to drive this big old thing?" Blake turned white.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon

"Fruition"

Chapter 24

"Budding"

"Rupert, your son needs changing," Rona called as she dried her hair.

"Feel free, dear," he replied.

"Nice try, but it's your turn, and I just showered."

"Very well, but let's just wait until it's closer to time to leave shall we? He might not be done you know," Giles suggested.

"It's already time to leave," Rona countered.

"Oh. Bugger." Giles hurried into the nursery and placed his son on the changing table. "Now then young man, let's try and exercise a bit of restraint this time, shall we?" he said as he unfastened the diaper. The child smiled at him, and Giles felt his insides turn to goo. "Your accuracy does you great credit to be sure, but it is just the least bit disrespectful to pee in your father's eye, do you see? Hah! Caught it!" Giles had become quite skilled at blocking fountains.

"Now then," Giles continued as he cleaned the baby and put on a fresh diaper, "this is a big moment for you, not every child gets christened by an actual Goddess, you know. Rona, does he really have to wear this gown?"

"It's tradition, love," Rona explained yet again, "his life is going to be very different from most children's, and I'd like to mix a bit of the old in with the new."

"She's right, Rupert," affirmed Lisa as she entered the nursery, "you go finish dressing, and I'll get our boy here all handsomed up." Giles smiled his gratitude and left the room. Rona put her arms around Lisa's waist and kissed her cheek from behind.

"I don't know what we'd do without you Li-Li," Rona told her.

"Well then, it's a good thing you'll never have to find out, isn't it?" Lisa answered. "Hell, I'm the lucky one, you didn't have to share, you know." Rona hugged her and Lisa gasped a little. "Easy there Ro, I'm only human, after all."

"No you're not, you're an Angel," corrected Rona.

Lisa had carried Rona and Giles' child in her womb, for it had turned out that while Slayers could indeed conceive, it was nearly impossible for them to carry to term because their enhanced immune systems reacted to the fetus. Much more than a friend to Rona and Giles, Lisa had gladly stepped in. Lisa had her own place, but she also had her own room in Giles and Rona's home, and was an integral member of the family both immediate and extended. She was also going to get pregnant again, to have a child of her own, this being the sharing that she had mentioned. Rona had offered, and Giles had decided to make the sacrifice, no doubt this explained his new nickname of "Smiley".

Giles and Rona got the first of the houses built on the Slayer's campus, AND Faith and Buffy got theirs soon afterwards. They had decided along with Dawn and Willow that the four of them would share a house, and the master suites were quite something. Each couple had a very nice bedroom/sitting room, and they shared a truly spectacular bath that had a huge shower and hot tub as well as duplicates of the more mundane fixtures and a very long counter with four sinks. If anyone wondered why, they kept it to themselves. There were now five new houses there, courtesy of Deiter. Giles' suspicions about the Luger had proved out, and the Sotheby's auction of Hitler's p08 had set records. The retirement fund had also benefited.

Giles had officiated at a double ceremony for Buffy and Willow, and Dawn and Faith, and while it was not "legal" it was quite real to the Slayer's Council. He had offered to do the same for Rachel and Renata, but Rachel had said that she couldn't possibly get married before her father did, and Renata could not have cared less as long as she had Rachel. Dr. Blake was quite happy that Rachel was happy, and quietly made provision for Renata's future quite apart from the arrangements of the Council.

Things had gone pretty well for the Slayers since the defeat of the Ancient, but while Amanda had recovered all of her skills, she still had not recovered her memory of her relationship with Dr. Blake. By now everyone was used to the situation, and Dr. Blake still adamantly refused to allow anyone to tell her. It was a measure of the love that they all had for him that not one of them ever even came close to spilling the beans, but they all hurt for him.

Today however, was a time of joy, and all of the Slayers in residence gathered, along with Dr. Blake, Rachel, and Chastity, to witness the christening of the boy with three parents.

Willow awaited them in her Goddess attire, white dress, white hair, dark eyes, and her own personal breeze. Buffy, Dawn, and Faith stood as witnesses as Giles, Rona, and Lisa brought their child to be named.

Willow took the baby in her arms, and he smiled at her, this was a child accustomed to being loved.

"We are assembled here today to welcome this child," Willow said happily, and she dipped her fingers into a small bowl of oil and touched them to the child's forehead. "By the power of love, and in the sight of these your friends and family, I christen you William Wesley Giles," Willow said happily, and then she smiled, and the air was filled with butterflies, and William laughed.

Giles cried a bit, but no one mentioned it.

"Hand the boy over to his Godfather," demanded Dr. Blake, reaching for William.

"William, huh?" Buffy questioned Giles softly.

"After William the Conqueror," insisted Giles. Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he was damn sure a conqueror, and I wasn't going to name my son "Spike", was I?" Buffy hugged him.

"There's cake in the dining room!" Blake announced. The ground trembled as the crowd dispersed.

"He's a cutie," Chastity declared as she came to stand beside Blake.

Chas had finished her nursing degree before entering medical school, a decision that had further endeared her to Dr. Blake. She was now in her third semester at Harvard, and was locked in a seesaw battle for first in the class.

"I've got a few days off," she told Blake, "I think I'll go and visit Barney tomorrow, I don't want him to feel neglected."

"The parts you wanted are in," Blake told her, "you want a hand with him?"

"Not tomorrow Ricky," Chas told him, "tomorrow is your day." A brief shadow passed across Blake's face. Then he grinned.

"I found factory new thirty over rod and main bearings, as well as the brake parts," he said gleefully, "Barney will still be original and matching!"

That meant more to Blake than Chastity, but it confirmed for her just how much his word meant. The matching numbers would mean three hundred thousand dollars or more in value, but as Chas was never going to sell him, she didn't care much. But she supposed she might leave him to someone, someday.

"Thanks Ricky," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Somebody said something about cake, I think. Want some, love?" Dawn asked Faith.

"Every minute of every day," Faith said softly. Dawn kissed her and led her towards the main house.

"Those two never get enough of each other, do they?" Buffy asked Willow

"It's the Summers' curse," Willow confirmed, "infinitely desired and always ready, it's a good thing you two have Faith and I for backup, you might kill each other otherwise."

"Chas, you're coming over tonight, right?" Buffy pleaded.

"Here you go Lisa, take the man of the hour and let him get sick on cake and ice cream, but no booze for him yet," Richard said as he handed the child to Lisa. "You gals clear off, us old men need to talk about prostate health and things like that. The women fled.

"You do know how to clear a room, Richard," admitted Giles, "or even an athletic field. Now what's on your mind?"

"I got the results back on the girl's six month checkups this morning," Blake began.

"And?" Giles pressed.

"They're all fine, no problems, in fact they're disgustingly healthy," Blake assured him.

"But?" Giles insisted. Blake sighed.

"It's Buffy and Faith," he admitted, "they're fine," he added hastily upon seeing the look on Giles face. "Better than fine. Too fine. Rupert, it's too soon to be sure from a purely scientific point of view, but I don't have any doubts about it."

"Well, that's good enough for me, let's hear it," Giles said, bracing himself.

"They aren't aging, Rupert. Those girls are exactly the same as they were the first time I saw them. I can see changes in all of the others, even the youngest ones, but Buffy and Faith are just not getting older. Not a bit."

"What does that mean?" Giles asked.

"It means I'm damn glad that Chastity is doing so well in school, and you might want to encourage William to consider medicine. I've already set up a trust fund for him, and if he has the grades he can pick from Duke, Harvard, or Stanford for college and beyond. But we need to plan for those two to be around for a very long time."

"Well, I have to say that I've heard worse news," Giles responded.

"They may not feel that way Rupert," Blake said seriously, "if nothing changes, they will see everyone they love die. Would you want to outlive Rona, or William?"

"Dear God," Giles whispered, "have you said anything to them?"

"No, and I won't for a few years, I just wanted to be sure someone other than me knew about it, just in case. I'll leave notes for Chastity, in case I kick off before she qualifies. They'll be in good hands with her, Rupert. She has the finest medical mind I have ever seen, and they already trust her. I've started an archive on William too, so far he seems 100% normal, but the Slayer in him might not manifest for a while, if it ever does."

"Our lives are rather complex, aren't they Richard?" Giles asked.

"At times," Blake admitted, "but I wouldn't trade mine with anybody I have ever heard of. Such wonderful women these Slayers are, Giles, and we get to share their lives. My Rachel has one of her very own. Shit, it just can't get any better, can it?"

i"God made you special indeed, Richard Blake,"/i thought Giles, i"that you can feel that way in the face of what you have lost."/i

"It doesn't seem likely;" Giles said aloud, "tell me, has Rachel expressed any interest in medicine?"

"She's not interested in much of anything past Renata right now," Blake admitted, "but I'm afraid that she's leaning towards Law School."

"The Council will be her first client, should she take that path," Giles promised.

"That might give her a whole bunch of interesting stuff to work on," Blake replied, "hell, I was wrong, it could get better. You think there's any food left?"

"Doubtful," Giles admitted, "but I have some excellent scotch in my safe."

"Then let's go and toast the future, my friend. If we have to go out for dinner we'll just make the best of it."

"Might I drive?" queried Giles.

"Chicken," said Blake as they headed for the house.

"Maniac," countered Giles.

"Imperialist," Blake accused

"Traitor."

"Loser."

"… ouch…"


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: This is the final chapter of this story as it was written. I had in mind adding an epilog to sort of set up the following story in this series, which is at four chapters now, but I think instead that I will just add a chapter to the beginning of that one. My thanks to those of you who have reviewed and otherwise followed this story. The next one will take a bit of time to begin posting, as I have several fic exchanges to write for first, but for good or ill, it's coming.

Thanks again!

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon

"Fruition"

Chapter 25

"Fruition"

Dr. Blake eased the Scuderia up to the front of the Slayer Hilton as he had done every Sunday morning for the last two years, barring emergency. The 458 had replaced the 430 completely unnoticed by Amanda, and this more than anything had convinced Blake that his Amanda was gone forever.

But he still cherished their time together, and the other Slayers enjoyed riding with him too so as not to have Amanda suspect anything. Blake was grateful that Amanda was alive and healthy, and fully involved as an instructor with the slayers. It was not perfect, but it was so much better than it might have been.

"Morning, Mandy," he greeted her.

"Hi, Dr. Ricky," she replied as she folded her long form into the car.

"Anywhere special you want to go?" he asked as he always did.

"Not really," Amanda responded as _she_ always did. Blake headed down 17, also as always. This was the route they had taken the first time Amanda had driven the Ferrari, the day of Giles' wedding, and it was ingrained in Blake to go this way with her by his side.

It wasn't easy to sit mute beside her, to keep silent on what they had shared at one time, but he did it. He did it because he loved her and would do nothing whatsoever to cause her distress or confusion, she was alive and happy, and Blake would not ask fate for more.

The Ferrari burbled lazily down the road, the police that they passed watched sadly, remembering how it had been for Dr. Blake, back when he had been alive.

Blake stole a glance at Amanda, and was startled to see that her usually serene face was furrowed in concentration, as if she were fretting over something.

"Are you okay, Mandy?" he asked anxiously. Amanda shook her head vaguely.

"This car…" she began, "this car, it's fast, isn't it?" she asked.

"Pretty fast," Blake answered neutrally.

"Go faster," Amanda ordered, and Blake pressed the accelerator. The Ferrari gathered speed.

"No," Amanda said, "shift down, don't lug it."

Blake swiftly downshifted, and the Scuderia began to wail. The ears of the cops pricked up, and their pulses quickened as the long-absent shriek of the Ferrari echoed through the air.

Scarcely had the engine neared redline when Amanda said urgently,

"PULL OVER, PULL OVER!"

Blake smoothly slid the car to a stop on the shoulder, damning himself for his weakness, for wanting so badly to have some part of her back.

Amanda turned her face to him, and her brow was knitted in an agony of concentration.

Blake's heart stopped, and he shut his eyes to avoid seeing the pain that he had inflicted on the woman he loved.

He started as Amanda's hand covered his on the wheel.

"_Manetinno to 'stability control off', engage neutral, hold brake and engage first, keep on the brake and floor the throttle, hold the throttle down and release the brake. And be ready to upshift…"_, whispered Amanda.

Blake's heart galloped, and his eyes met Amanda's, _his_ Amanda's, for the first time in two years.

"We missed LeMans, didn't we baby?" Amanda asked softly.

"There will be others," he said through the tears.

"Punch it Ricky," Amanda said with a grin, _"Mama's horny…"_


End file.
